<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loki's Punishment by GayRainbowBridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238954">Loki's Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge'>GayRainbowBridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Brotherly Love, Cat Loki (Marvel), Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Memories, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Odin's A+ Parenting (Marvel), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Steve Rogers, Punishment, References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Secrets, Self-Harm, Slavery, Suicide Attempt, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tony Stark Has Issues, Truth Serum, catnip, split personality disorder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a new sentence. He is to go to Midgard to, well, sorta serve the avengers. More like let the Avengers embarrass him to no extent.</p><p>Between having to be Tony's personal slave, being forced into any animal of Bruce's choosing, getting mind controlled by Clint, spilling his secrets to Natasha, spending 'quality bonding time' with his Brother and fighting Steve for his freedom from the hateful punishment, Loki has his work cut out for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Loki, Clint Barton/Loki, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Avengers Team, Loki/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am sorry, my friends, but until the matter is resolved Loki cannot return to Asgard for his own safety," Thor explained to the other's standing in front of him.</p>
<p>The Avengers stood (some sitting) in the main room staring at Thor as if he was mad. Steve looked positively confused. Natasha was calculating. Bruce looked nervous, his eyes constantly flicking to Loki's before looking away just as quickly. Tony was standing near Steve with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Clint was openly glaring at Loki with his hands balled into fists.</p>
<p>Loki stood beside Thor, his wrists chained and a muzzle over his mouth. Despite his chains he looked rather calm, and had an almost amused expression on his face as he looked at the avengers dumbfounded faces (though that was mostly Steve. The other's were more shocked than anything).</p>
<p>"Thor, this is Loki you're talking about," Tony said, an eyebrow still raised. He coughed into his fist. "You know, the bat shit crazy god who thinks that wearing a horned helmet is a fantastic fashion statement?"</p>
<p>Tony caught Loki giving him a look that said, <em>'I'll get you for that'.</em></p>
<p>Tony just smirked in reply, before turning his attention back to Thor. "So, considering all that together, how do we know that he won't cause any trouble?"</p>
<p>"He gave me his word that he'd behave while staying here," Thor promised, though he didn't look entirely sure. Which he really shouldn't be.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, because his word means so goddamn much doesn't it?" Clint said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Loki. The god looked back with a level look but didn't antagonize the archer like everyone expected him to.</p>
<p>Thor sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "I know it's hard, but once you hear the rest of the situation I'm sure you will come around."</p>
<p>Tony gave a laugh that didn't show any amusement. "Really? And why is that?"</p>
<p>"Since Loki cannot be on Asgard, his punishment is to be carried out here," Thor stated, rather calmly.</p>
<p>"Sooo, what? We're gonna lock the psychopath here in his room to lose his mind from boredom?" Tony asked, earning another glare from Loki that clearly said, <em>'I hate you'</em>.</p>
<p>Tony shot one back saying,<em> 'The feelings mutual princess'. </em></p>
<p>Thor gave a dry smile. "Not quite."</p>
<p>"Well, then what?" Clint said, clearly impatient. "'Cause I'm not letting that murderer freely walk around the place after what he did to me unless he gets some punishment! Or unless I get to shoot him in the eye. That works too."</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes looking over at Loki who just watched the scene unfold with what seemed to be amusement in his poisonous green eyes. Tony had a sneaking suspicion that Loki was smirking behind that muzzle.</p>
<p>Thor sighed again, his voice slightly strained as he spoke next. "My father said that he wants Loki to learn from his mistakes and hopefully change his ways for the better and hopefully, one day, fight by your side."</p>
<p>Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's little speech shaking his head to portray how he felt about it. It seemed to scream 'This is so fucking stupid' to everyone who caught it.</p>
<p>Clint just scoffed. "That asshole, violated my mind! I'll never let him fight by my side!" Clint growled pointing at Loki who lazily leaned against the wall, seemingly uninterested in this conversation.</p>
<p>"Please my friends? I need your help!" Thor begged, giving his best puppy eyes. Thor's puppy eyes were nearly everyone's weakness. Not even Clint seemed resistant to them as he wavered slightly before scowling.</p>
<p>Tony smirked, taking that as a sign that Clint was saying yes in his own stubborn way. "Alright, well, whether Clint likes it or not, it's my house and I say he can stay," Tony said, giving off his shit eating grin.</p>
<p>Clint scowl deepened but he didn't object. Or more like he just shut his mouth before he says something he'll regret. Thor may care for them all a lot but everyone knew that despite the things Loki did, Thor would protect his Brother fiercely from anyone who tried to harm the Mischief god.</p>
<p>Thor smiled brightly. "Thank you, Man of Iron! My Brother and I are most grateful!"</p>
<p>Loki's eye twitched and Tony knew Loki was dying to say he wasn't Thor's Brother. He doubted Loki was grateful either.</p>
<p>"Easy, Point Break," Tony said, raising his hands at Thor's enthusiasm. "I said he could stay, but if he does something like, oh I don't, such as, um...murder? Yeah, murder. Then I'll kick his ass and push him out the window, which is equivalent to me kicking him out."</p>
<p>Thor nodded thoughtfully. "That seemed reasonable."</p>
<p>By the look Loki was giving Tony he didn't think it was reasonable in the least, but nobody cared about his opinion.</p>
<p>"So, what happens now?" Bruce asked nervously, eyes still continuously looking towards the chained god. Bruce looked as if this couldn't get over with fast enough so he could leave. Perhaps escape down to the labs. "I mean, we can't leave him wrapped in chains, can we?"</p>
<p>With the look Clint was giving he was very happy with leaving Loki to rot in chains.</p>
<p>"Now," Thor said quietly, voice almost sinister, "you will all get revenge on Loki."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room fell silent at that, staring at Thor.</p><p>"What do you mean revenge?" Steve said, finally breaking the silence.</p><p>(Don't you know Steve? He's starting the REVENGERS!!! 😂😂😂 Okay, I'll leave now)</p><p>"Loki will have a different punishment from each and everyone one of you for a whole day," Thor explained (ignoring the author who keeps rudely interrupting). "But the punishments have already been decided by my Father who had heard of what Loki did to all of you."</p><p>Tony glanced at Loki who was now giving Thor death glares in return. Thor looked away again, pretending he hadn't noticed.</p><p>"So how will he be punished?" Tony said, asking the question he knew everyone was wondering of what the answer was.</p><p>Thor hesitated a moment longer before speaking slowly. "As each punishment is different depending on the person, each person will punish Loki throughout the week."</p><p>The avengers all nodded in understanding.</p><p>"On Monday, Loki will have to do anything and everything Stark asks of him, as long as it does not cause harm to him," Thor stated, giving the genius a look like 'or else'.</p><p>Tony grinned like the Cheshire Cat, feeling the glare Loki sent his way but didn't look in the gods direction.</p><p>"Also, since Loki threw you out your very own window," Thor took a deep breath as if the next words caused him physical pain to say, "my Father thinks it's appropriate for the same to happen to him."</p><p>Tony could feel Loki burning holes in the back of his head.</p><p>"But...won't he die? I mean, go ka splat on the cement?" Tony asked, mostly out of curiosity the others suspected.</p><p>"I shall make sure that it doesn't happen," Thor reassured him.</p><p>Tony slowly nodded. "Ok, I can do that."</p><p>"Next will be Dr Banner," Thor said and instantly Bruce looked uncomfortable.</p><p>The Doctor's eyes looked once again at Loki who looked back at him before they both looked away at the exact same time. No one mentioned it or they must not have seen it.</p><p>"Since Loki manipulated you into turning into the angry green beast, you shall be allowed to make Loki into any living creature you desire," Thor explained softly. "His magic is restricted but can allow simple things such as his shapeshifting abilities. He will not be allowed to change back until the day is over."</p><p>Bruce breathed a sigh of relief he didn't realize he'd been holding. "That's...that's not too bad?"</p><p>Clint smirked then as the words finally made sense to him. "Let me get my boots on. Then you can turn him into an ant so I can step on him."</p><p>Loki growled behind his muzzle which only made Clint smirk more.</p><p>Natasha wacked Clint on the back of the head. "Shut up, will you," she scolded him. Clint grumbled slightly before looking back at Thor waiting for him to continue.</p><p>"I know you hold a lot of hate and anger towards my Brother," Thor told Clint who scoffed.</p><p>"I don't hate your Brother," Clint said and everyone looked at him confused so he explained further. "I despise him. Loathe him. That goes much deeper than simply hating him."</p><p>Thor nodded. "I understand that my brother has hurt you. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Which is why it is only fair to let you do this. To seek some sort of comfort or reassurance."</p><p>Clint eyed Thor suspiciously who sighed.</p><p>"For taking control of your mind, you will do the same back," Thor said and everyone froze. Clint looked completely shocked.</p><p>Then slowly, very slowly a sinister smile spread across his face as he looked over at Loki.</p><p>Loki looked completely horrified, staring at Thor with wide eyes as if he had gone completely mad.</p><p>"But if I hear that you hurt my Brother, you will pay dearly. Do you understand?" Thor growled then, blue eyes hard.</p><p>Clint nodded still smiling that creepy smile that reassured no one, least of all Loki who was looking rather green.</p><p>"Next is Miss Romanoff," Thor said, smiling at the female assassin. She warily smiled back. "Since Loki forced Barton to spill your secrets to him, you will be allowed to ask Loki any questions you desire and he had to answer them fully and truthfully."</p><p>Loki glanced at the assassin and gulped.</p><p>Natasha smiled. "I can handle that," she said easily.</p><p>"On Friday, my Brother," (said Brother was glaring at Thor in disgust while Tony was trying not to laugh), "he will spend quality bonding time with me."</p><p>Loki looked at Thor in pure horror and made a gagging noise behind his muzzle. Tony lost it and laughed out loud before clamping a hand over his mouth before Thor hurt him.</p><p>Fortunately Thor was too occupied watching Loki gag to pay attention to Tony.</p><p>"Loki stop fooling around!" Thor growled at the younger god, his tone scolding. Loki stopped gagging and glared at his Brother and damn if looks could kill...</p><p>"Next is Steve," Thor said with a slight huff from Loki's behavior but Steve cut across him before he could finish his words.</p><p>"But Loki didn't do anything to me," Steve objected.</p><p>Thor sighed and continued. "On Saturday, Steve will get to fight Loki."</p><p>Steve frowned confused at this. "Um, why?"</p><p>Thor smiled gently. "Two reasons. One, because when you and Loki fought in Germany, Loki wanted to be captured so it wasn't a fair fight. In Asgard that's a form of insult."</p><p>Steve eyebrows knitted together. "I...suppose that makes sense?" He said though he still sounded unsure.</p><p>"And what's the second reason?" Bruce asked slowly.</p><p>Thor's smile faded as he glanced at his Brother who gave him a curious look. <br/>"If Steve wins, the cycle will start again next week."</p><p>Bruce bit his lip before hesitantly asking, "And if Steve loses?"</p><p>Thor's electric blue eyes met Loki's poisonous green ones. His gaze was steady but his voice was slightly shaky.</p><p>"If Steve loses and Loki manages to win the fight," Thor swallowed, "then Loki will be free man."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was another tense silence, which was once again broken by Steve.</p><p>"What exactly do you mean 'free man'?" He asked after the tense moment had passed just slightly. </p><p>"It means that Loki will be free to do whatever he wishes with no one watching over him, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble," Thor explained to his teammates. "Everything that has happened between him and the Avengers will be forgotten and he will not be hassled for it any longer."</p><p>Clint looked rather scandalized and offended. "You mean he's going to be allowed off the hook for everything he's done the easy way? That son of a bitch is going to be allowed to do whatever the fuck he wants?!"</p><p>Thor glared at Clint. "Don't insult my Mother!"</p><p>"Wha—no! I didn't mean—oh, forget it!" Clint said, looking exasperated. Tony was silently laughing while Bruce had a wry smile on his face.</p><p>Loki looked as if Christmas had come early.</p><p>Thor noticed. "Not so fast there, Brother," (another eye twitch), "There are rules to this fight."</p><p>Steve glanced between the pair, slightly curios and slightly wary. "Which are...?"</p><p>"Firstly, he is not allowed to use his magic," Thor said, giving Loki a pointed look, to which Loki just rolled his eyes but Thor knew just how much Loki relied on his magic. Not that Loki couldn't fight either. He was an excellent fighter. A worthy opponent for the Captain.</p><p>"Wait, what's stopping him from doing magic when we take the chains off him? I mean, won't he turn us into gerbils while we're sleeping or something?" Tony asked with a slightly confused look.</p><p>Thir shook his head. "My Father has put magic bracelets around Loki's wrists that restrict him from doing magic. He won't be able to do any major magic until they're removed. As I said before, he can do small things. Shapeshifting and such. But he cannot cast spells that harm."</p><p>"Okay, good," Tony sighed, feigning relief. "I didn't want to eat celery for the rest of my life."</p><p>Loki snorted. Tony counted that as a win. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all so long as the god was kept in a good mood.</p><p>"Secondly, no weapons allowed. No knives! No shield! Fists only. No dirty fighting either, Loki," Thor said looking at Loki with another pointed look. Loki just shrugged, unconcerned.</p><p>"Is that it?" Steve asked apprehensively.</p><p>Thor nodded and Steve sighed in relief. </p><p>"Thank God, I thought that was going to go on forever!" Tony exclaimed, dramatically covering his eyes with his arm. "The torturous speech is over!"</p><p>Clint rolled his eyes and Thor just laughed. "Yes, that is to be Loki's full punishment. Until Loki wins the fight, the punishment will keep repeating until he does."</p><p>Tony thought about it and nodded. "Yup, that's fair," he decided, feeling Clint's glare burning holes in the back of his head. Clearly the archer didn't think it was fair for Loki to be allowed a chance at freedom but nobody seemed to care.</p><p>"Wait, what about Sunday?" Bruce asked suddenly.</p><p>Thor frowned. "What about it. Has Sunday offended you?"</p><p>"No! I meant that well, nobody has Loki on Sunday," Bruce explained, gesturing towards the chained god as if this explained his point. Loki glanced at the Doctor with a curious look that no one else saw.</p><p>"How about on Sunday, Loki can do what he wants?" Tony asked innocently, though his smirk gave him away.</p><p>Clint growled. "No!"</p><p>"Actually, it's a good idea," Natasha said and Loki glanced at her, surprised. "It'll give him a rest after the week and he can get settled in his room today."</p><p>Tony nodded, smirking. "That seems fair enough."</p><p>Natasha looked at Tony and gave the genius a smirk to match the other man's. "And you can show him to his room, Tony."</p><p>"What?! Why me?!" Tony asked annoyed.</p><p>"Because you know where his room is", Bruce said, who looked quite relieved to be able to finally leave. Perhaps he was afraid of Hulking out.</p><p>"Yeah, but so does Jarvis. He can—"</p><p>"And," Steve said cutting him off, "he shouldn't be left alone. We don't want him wandering off somewhere he shouldn't. Jarvis may be able to inform us if he does somewhere he doesn't but by the time we get there it would probably be too late. So you should probably show him instead. Safest idea."</p><p>Tony glanced around, hoping someone would save him, but no-one did. Loki just looked amused. That little shit.</p><p>Tony sighed in defeat. "I guess everyone is against me, huh?"</p><p>"Yep," they all said in unison, making Tony groan.</p><p>"Whatever," Tony muttered with a scowl as all the Avengers walked off to do what they wanted, leaving Tony with a chained sociopathic god. </p><p>Great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony glanced at the sociopathic god, who was watching to see what he'd do, obviously amused. Tony could see that mischievous glint in those green eyes.</p><p>Tony walked over to Loki, stopping and looking him up and down. Tony crossed his arms over his chest, wondering if that made him look more intimidating. He doubted it.</p><p>Tony sighed again. "Alright, don't go all bat shit crazy on me now," he said as he reached carefully behind the god's head fiddling with the clasp and unlocking it, pulling it off.</p><p>"Careful Stark," Loki said as soon as he was free of the muzzle. "I bite."</p><p>Tony smirked at the statement. "Oh, I bet you do," Tony murmured as he started unlocking the chains on his wrists. "Must make you fun in the bedroom."</p><p>Loki grinned. "You have <em>no</em> idea."</p><p>Tony subconsciously licked his lips, before he realized what he did and blushed. He had to admit, Loki was quite handsome. But then, Tony thought everyone was handsome or beautiful. But this guy was an outta this world sort of gorgeous. Er, pun not intended.</p><p>Loki chuckled, pulling Tony from his dangerous thoughts. "Are you really blushing over the idea of having sex? I thought you were more of a playboy, Stark?"</p><p>"Oh, shut up," Tony growled, pulling painfully on the chains around Loki's wrists. "Or I might just decide to leave you in these cuffs."</p><p>Loki grimaced at the thought of having to wear the infernal things any longer, wincing as Tony removed the chains, rubbing his chafed wrists. Beneath the cuffs were the magical bands that suppressed his magic. He despised those also.</p><p>Tony gave Loki a look of surprise. "Wow, you haven't thrown me or the window yet. Good job!" Tony mockingly praised him.</p><p>Loki gave him a scathing look. ""Like my pain said, oh no sorry, I mean 'Brother said', he has my word that I would behave. Which sadly includes restraining myself from throwing pathetic mortals from tall buildings. But don't worry, Stark. I was definitely thinking about it."</p><p>Tony pretended to pout. "Shame, I was hoping I would get another date with the window. Especially since I almost cheated on it with the pavement hundreds of feet below."</p><p>Loki smirked. "Perhaps another time, hm? I might even introduce you to the wall, if you'd like?"</p><p>Tony grinned. "Yeah? Well, have fun being a smartass tonight, cause tomorrow? You'll have to do <em>everything</em> I say."</p><p>Loki growled lowly, almost like an animal. "Don't get used to it, Stark. As soon as Saturday comes and I beat that little Captain of yours, I'll be gone."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now come on Rock of Ages. I'll show you to your room," Tony said, walking off down the corridor, not bothering to make sure Loki was following. If the god didn't want to sleep on the couch then he'd follow.</p><p>"Really? A room? What, are all the cells full?" Loki asked, following after the genius just like Tony knew he would. Point to the mortal.</p><p>Tony laughed. "Nah, we couldn't find one that would hold ya."</p><p>Loki smirked. "You don't say."</p><p>"And this is you," Tony said, opening a door down the hall that would now be Loki's new room.</p><p>Loki entered the room and his eyes went wide. His room was by far exquisitely detailed. Tony obviously had taste. He had a walk-in closet, a kitchen, bathroom, and the walls were even painted green which was a nice touch. He wondered if the room had been done just for him even though he knew the Avengers knew nothing of him coming here. But the thought was nice.</p><p>"This room is right across the hall from me," Tony explained, "You can come to me if you need me or call Jarvis. As long as you don't try and murder me while I sleep, we should be fine. And that includes everyone else I suppose."</p><p>"Thank you, Stark," Loki, breathed still looking around at the large room. He glanced at the bed yearnfully. He couldn't wait to sleep. It had been so long...</p><p>Tony looked taken aback, but gave a small smile. "Call me Tony."</p><p>Loki turned to look at him, still looking rather stunned. "Right, of course."</p><p>"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll get Jarvis to get you some normal clothes. You're not walking around looking like you came from ancient times."</p><p>Loki chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, and ah, don't try anything, okay? Cause Jarvis can see everything you do," Tony warned, winking at him.</p><p>"Not creepy at all," Loki said with a slight mocking bow and smirk. "I bid you goodnight, Mister Stark. Oh sorry, <em>Tony</em>."</p><p>Loki closed the door in Tony's face before he could say anything more.</p><p>Tony scowled. "Annoying, stupid, asshole, sociopathic god!" He muttered furiously under his breath as he walked across the hall to his room slamming it shut behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BANG!</p>
<p>Loki sat up in his bed with a start, staring around with wide eyes at the figure in the doorway, that hard just banged the door open. So much for locks.</p>
<p>"Up ya get! Come on, up up up!" A familiar voice said, clapping their hands together repeatedly.</p>
<p>Loki scowled, eyes shutting tight. He grabbed the nearest pillow and pressed it over his face. "Stark, get out of my room."</p>
<p>"It's Tony and nope! Now get up or I'll drag you out!"</p>
<p>"I didn't ask for a wake up call!" Loki grumbled, his complaints muffled by the pillow he still held over his face, half wondering if he could suffocate himself with it. Or better yet, suffocate Stark with it and make it look like an accident.</p>
<p>He doubted that he could, but it was a calming thought.</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter, Sunshine! Now come on! Up ya get!" Tony's voice penetrated through Loki's thoughts.</p>
<p>Loki pulled the pillow from his face and glared at Tony. Then he noticed how dark it was in the room. When he glanced at the window it was still dark out.</p>
<p>"Stark, what time is it?" Loki groaned, rubbing the side of his face.</p>
<p>"4:04 am and it's Tony for the second time," Tony told him and Loki scowled.</p>
<p>"Why the hell are you waking me up at this time? Do you <em>want</em> me to throw you out a window?" Loki asked with a glare.</p>
<p>Tony grinned, unconcerned. "Don't you know? It's Monday! Which means you have to do everything I say, yeah?"</p>
<p>Loki grinded his teeth together, but he knew better than to answer back. If Tony could make him do anything he wanted...</p>
<p>Loki shivered at the thought. Might as well get this over with. The faster he got through the week the better.</p>
<p>He stood up and looked at Tony questioningly.</p>
<p>Tony grinned. "Follow me."</p>
<p>He walked out the room and Loki sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly as he went after him. He felt sore and more tired then he had when he fell asleep. He hoped whatever Stark was planning for him to do he could get done quickly so he could go back to sleep for a little while longer.</p>
<p>How wrong he had been.</p>
<p>Tony led him to the lounge room where a large stack of paper was waiting for him on the table. Loki casts the papers a wary glance before looking back at Tony.</p>
<p>"Right, so you see all those forms, documents and paperwork?" He asked and Loki nodded slightly.</p>
<p>Loki had an idea of where this was going. He didn't like it one bit. He was starting to hate this punishment more and more and it had barely even started.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Pepper left them for me to fill out, but obviously that's <em>really</em> boring and I have better things to do. But mostly I just don't want to do it. So, what you're going to do is go through every single one and finish filling them out and leave them in a nice neat pile like you found them," Tony explained and Loki gave him a look of disgust.</p>
<p>"I'm not your slave, Stark!" He growled crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "I will <em>not</em> be forced to do your dirty work!"</p>
<p>Tony smirked. "Alright, well if you don't want to then I suppose I'll have to punish you, huh?"</p>
<p>Loki eyes widened in shock. Loki didn't think Tony would punish him, but when Tony glared at him with that shit eating grin on his face he wasn't so sure.</p>
<p>Loki internally struggled with himself before sighing in defeat, sitting on the couch and grabbed the nearest piece of paper of the pile, setting it down in front of him on the table. He picked up the pen lying near the stake and began to write. The quicker he got it done, the quicker he could go back to sleep. Unless Tony had something else planned.</p>
<p>Tony was actually shocked that it had worked so well, but then pushed it to the back of his mind for now. He was too tired to care. Plus, his...other side of him felt a sick pleasure at the sight of Loki doing as he was told.</p>
<p>Tony grinned. "There see? Learning to be obedient already!" He mockingly praised the god.</p>
<p>Loki scowled trying to focus on the work, ignoring Tony's mocking words. He wouldn't give Stark the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him.</p>
<p>When Loki didn't respond he shrugged. "Well, I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning!"</p>
<p>That got a reaction.</p>
<p>Loki's head snapped up. "What?! You can't just leave me here!" He protested angrily. How dare Stark get him up so early in the morning only to leave him here by himself! He wouldn't stand for such cruelty!</p>
<p>Of course, if he had known what cruelty Tony was truly capable of, he wouldn't have complained so.</p>
<p>Tony grinned at him, unconcerned and gleeful. "Sure I can! And I will. Jarvis will keep an eye on you, won't you Jarv?"</p>
<p>"Of course, Sir," the robotic voice answered instantly.</p>
<p>"That's my fabulous AI!" Tony said cheerfully.</p>
<p>Tony struggled not to laugh at Loki's shocked face and the god in turn was struggling not to stand and strangle the genius.</p>
<p>"Also, if I find one mistake I'll make you redo it all over again, got it? And you're not allowed to go back to bed til it's done either. If you don't finish by morning when I wake up then you'll be punished for it. So if I were you, I'd get started right away" Tony said as he started walking away to the hall. He stopped suddenly and turned to face Loki who was watching Tony frozen. "Oh, and I want it in alphabetical order, okay? Thanks. Goodnight!"</p>
<p>Then Tony left barely containing his laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki yawned tiredly glancing at the clock. It read almost 7:30 am now. He rubbed his eyes, blinking down at the paper trying to concentrate.</p><p>He was through almost two hundred and fifty seven papers but his head was starting to droop and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. His hand hurt from writing and his neck ached from trying to keep his head upright.</p><p>There were at least another fifty or so papers to go. He would never finish it by the time Tony got up. Having not slept in weeks he thought going to Midgaurd would give him a break and he'd be able to sleep. Apparently not.</p><p>At least he wasn't kept in a cell. Though he knew Shield had them. Tony even allowed him his own room. A rather stylish room at that.</p><p>He glanced around the room, but knew he would not see the form of the disembodied voice since it did not have one. But he knew it was there.</p><p>Sure, they were watching his every move. Yes, they thought him a criminal, a monster, but there was nothing he could do about that. Because he was a monster, wasn't he? The amount of people he killed in the attack on New York proved that. He may not have wanted to, but he still did it. He could never make the Avengers believe he wasn't a criminal.</p><p>Well, he could tell them the truth. But they would never believe him. He was the <em>god</em><em> of Lies</em> after all. Why would they believe him? No. He wouldn't tell them. If he told them that truth, he would have to tell the rest of it. He wasn't ready for that. Plus Thor would be horrified.</p><p>Loki shook his head. He wouldn't tell them. He'd do this week, beat that captain of theirs and leave. He would never see them again and they him. It was a win win! So why did he feel so empty and alone?</p><p>He glanced again at the clock a while later.</p><p>7:59 am.</p><p>Loki sighed, squeezing his eyes shut tight and put his head in his hands. Only forty three more to go, he could do it.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes again and went to grab another paper.</p><p>"What are you doing down here?"</p><p>Loki jumped, cascading paper everywhere. He cursed in Norse as he spun around to find Natasha standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at him suspiciously.</p><p>"I could asked you the same thing, Miss Romanoff," he replied, casually getting over his shock.</p><p>"Really?" She asked, "I always get up at eight. Now tell me why you're down here or should I call SHIELD and let them deal with you?"</p><p>He scowled, then sighed. He'd much rather not having Shield be called over Tony's stupid punishment. "Fine. If you must know, I'm down here because of my punishment. Stark got me up early and had me do all these forms and reports for him."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "And you're actually doing it?"</p><p>He nodded. "It's not like I have a choice. Now if you don't mind," he yawned as he turned back to his task, "I need to get these finished before Stark wakes."</p><p>Natasha frowned slightly. "Wait, Tony went back to bed and just left you here?" She asked.</p><p>Loki nodded again. "He said I wasn't allowed to go back to bed until I completed all the paperwork," he explained tiredly.</p><p>"What time did he wake you up?" She asked and he was surprised to hear concern in her voice.</p><p>He had to think about it for a moment. He was that tired. "I think...four?"</p><p>Natasha looked shocked. "You've been up since four? That's almost four hours! Aren't you tired."</p><p>Loki groaned. "If you're going to gloat please do it later. I still have to finish this!" He couldn't be bothered with the assassin at the moment. He'd had enough humiliation for a lifetime.</p><p>"I wasn't gonna do that," She said calmly and Loki stared at her.</p><p>"You...you weren't?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.</p><p>She shook her head. "Of course not. I was just wondering if you would be tired."</p><p>"Why do you care? I thought you all hated me?" He asked as if it were nothing.</p><p>"Do you really believe that?" She asked.</p><p>Loki gave her a calculating look. "Why would you not after what I've done to all of you?"</p><p>She sighed. "We don't hate you for what you did. We just didn't like the things you were doing."</p><p>Loki thought about that for a moment. "But...what about Barton. He certainly hates me."</p><p>"Yes well, that's a bit different. You did control him and make him hurt his friends. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like being forced to hurt your friends?" She said.</p><p>"I don't have friends," Loki mumbled under his breath, not loud enough for Natasha to hear. "I didn't want to control him," he said so Natasha heard him.</p><p>"You didn't?"</p><p>Loki shook his head.</p><p>"Then why did you?"</p><p>Loki bit his lip. "If I hadn't done it then he would have fought me and I would have been forced to kill him," he said finally.</p><p>"Why would you save him? I thought you liked killing?" Natasha asked and Loki scowled.</p><p>"I don't have to explain my actions to a mere mortal," he spat though he didn't really mean it and Natasha seemed to notice.</p><p>She went and sat beside him, stopping him filling out the paper and making him look at her. "Look, if you don't want to talk about it then I won't force you, okay? I know you probably got a lot going on, but sometimes it's good to talk to people about your problems because they could probably help you. I'm not saying that talking about it will make them all disappear, but it can help. If you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me. I don't judge."</p><p>Loki stared at her for a minute before looking at the floor ashamed of snapping at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, hugging himself and looking anywhere but at her.</p><p>Natasha looked surprised. "That's alright, Loki."</p><p>He shook his head. "No, it's not. I've caused everyone so much pain that I just...sometimes I think it would be best if I just...disappeared?"</p><p>"Don't ever think that!" Natasha said and took Loki's hand making him jump.</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"No, Loki."</p><p>Loki swallowed and looked down at Natasha's hand holding his own. Why did she care so much? Why would she care about whether he mattered or not? Who could ever care about a monster like him?</p><p>"Maybe you should stop?" Natasha suggested and Loki shook his head.</p><p>"I can't. Stark said—"</p><p>"I don't care what Tony said. You need sleep," Natasha cut across him.</p><p>Before he could argue Natasha had pulled the paperwork away and stood pointing at the couch, telling him without words to lie down. He hesitantly did as told and she disappeared for a moment and came back with a blanket which she draped over him.</p><p>"Sleep," she ordered and Loki decided not to argue.</p><p>"Thank you, Miss Romanoff," Loki whispered and Natasha smiled.</p><p>"Call me Nat."</p><p>"Thanks Nat," Loki mumbled sleepily before falling into a dreamless slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language, intentions of abuse⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Loki woke a couple hours later it was to the sound of hushed voices.</p>
<p>"Be quiet. Loki's asleep!" A female voice whispered.</p>
<p>"Why is Loki sleeping on the couch? I thought Tony gave him a room?" That was Steve, Loki thought.</p>
<p>"Because Tony's an idiot and got him up at four This morning." The female voice said back. That's obviously Natasha. She's the only female Loki knows that lived at Avengers Tower.</p>
<p>"Wha- why did Tony get Loki up at four?!" Loki frowned. Why do all these people keep sounding concerned for him?</p>
<p>"To do Tony's dirty work, that's what," Natasha replied.</p>
<p>"Good! The bastard deserves to be treated like garbage!" Another voice growled, not even bothering to keep his voice down.</p>
<p>"No he doesn't, Clint! I talked to him and I think there's more going on here than Loki's letting on and I'm gonna find out what, but that means you better behave around him, Clint!"</p>
<p>"Why the hell should I? He deserves everything he gets coming his way and I'm not gonna be nice to him after what he did to me!"</p>
<p>"I'm not saying you have to be nice to him! Just don't start fights with him, please? For me?"</p>
<p>Loki heard Clint give a frustrated sigh. "Fine. For you. But I can't promise anything."</p>
<p>Loki sleepily opened his eyes finding himself still in the lounge room still lying on the couch wrapped in a warm blanket and didn't want to get up.</p>
<p>He looked around and spotted three people standing only a few feet away from where he lay. Natasha and Clint had their backs turned to him, but Steve, who was facing toward them, saw Loki with his eyes open and smiled.</p>
<p>"Morning, Loki," he said cheerfully.</p>
<p>"M-morning," Loki said with a slight yawn, sitting up and stretching his arms.</p>
<p>Clint openly glared at him but Loki ignored it.</p>
<p>"Do you want some pancakes?" Steve offered. "I'm about to make some."</p>
<p>Loki slowly nodded. "I'd like some, thank you," he said, a bit unsure as to why Steve was being so nice to him. Well, he hadn't done much to Steve like he did the others during New York's attack, but he had expected some hostility like Clint portrayed toward him. Perhaps Natasha had promised him to be nice also? Which still confused the fuck out of him why she was being nice in the first place, but whatever.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Natasha asked.</p>
<p>Loki nodded. "Yes. Just waking up a bit. What time is it?"</p>
<p>Natasha looked at the clock. "Almost 10:30."</p>
<p>10:30? Damn, he must have been tired. "Where's Stark?"</p>
<p>Natasha shrugged. "Don't know. He's usually up by now. He should be down soon."</p>
<p>Loki's stomach jolted. "Where's the paperwork?!"</p>
<p>"Kitchen table, why—?"</p>
<p>Before Natasha could finish Loki got up and hurried over to the kitchen bench which also connected to the kitchen and snatched up the paperwork. He ruffled through it and bit his lip. There's only about 42 to go. Hopefully Tony would sleep in a little longer. He could finish it before Tony woke. He had time—</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>Loki's stomach dropped recognising that voice. He whipped around to find Tony walking down the stairs, his hair a mess looking as if he just woke up.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>"What's that smell? Is it pancakes?! Smells like pancakes!" Tony said glancing toward the kitchen and seeing Loki standing there completely still. A feral grin found its way onto Tony's face.</p>
<p>"Well well well. Loki, I'm assuming you've finished your...task?" Tony asked. Loki swallowed.</p>
<p>"Um...I, ah..." Loki couldn't speak as Tony approached him and took the papers from his hand.</p>
<p>Going through them, Tony raised an eyebrow at the neat writing and advance wording. Then he got to the unfinished papers and his grin stretched across his face, counting every unfinished paper he came across.</p>
<p>When he was finished he looked up at Loki and he had to force himself not to step back, scared about how Tony would react.</p>
<p>"You didn't finish your task, Loki," he said in an almost calm voice, but he's heard that tone with Odin and he knew that the tone usually led to yelling and punishment. He didn't want to be punished. He didn't.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you finish the paperwork, hm?" Tony inquired.</p>
<p>"I—" Loki took a deep breath. "I didn't have time," he lied, wincing when Tony scowled at him.</p>
<p>"Is that right?" He asked and Loki nodded. "Are you <em>sure</em>?"</p>
<p>Loki felt a sense of foreboding but again nodded. Tony smirked and Loki felt the feeling increase.</p>
<p>"Jarvis?" Tony called and Loki's face fell. Fuck, he'd forgotten about Jarvis.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir?"</p>
<p>"Did Loki have time to finish the paperwork?" Tony asked.</p>
<p>"He did have time, sir," Jarvis replied.</p>
<p>Tony grinned. "Did he just?"</p>
<p>"Indeed, sir."</p>
<p>Tony's attention went back to Loki. "I'm gonna ask you again. Why didn't you do the paperwork?"</p>
<p>Loki was frozen under Tony's gaze. If he told the truth, he would know Loki lied and would be punished for it. If he lied then Tony would ask Jarvis and he would be punished for lying twice. He couldn't win.</p>
<p>"I-I fell asleep," Loki admitted, feeling it was better to tell the truth otherwise his punishment would be worse than it probably already is.</p>
<p>"Did you? Really?" Tony said sarcasm in his voice and Loki stiffly nodded. "I think I remember telling you that you weren't to sleep until all paperwork was finished."</p>
<p>Loki chest felt tight as Tony dropped the paperwork back on the bench, regarding Loki coldly. "You didn't do as I asked, Loki. What did I say would happen if you didn't finish your task?"</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>"You-you said you would p-punish me," Loki stuttered. Oh no, oh no, oh no!</p>
<p>Tony smirked. "That's right. How many papers didn't you finish?"</p>
<p>"F-forty two?" Loki said. Tony nodded.</p>
<p>"Good, you know how to count," Tony said mockingly and Loki felt a pang of annoyance but his fear was too strong.</p>
<p>"Alright, hold out your hands, palms up," Tony ordered. Loki stared at him.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Tony growled. "Did I stutter?! Put your fucking hands out, now!"</p>
<p>Loki jumped when Tony shouted and instantly stuck his hands out, palms up.</p>
<p>"Look at you, already learning to obey!" Tony said without humor.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Clint asked walking into the lounge holding a plate of pancakes covered in syrup.</p>
<p>Tony glanced at him then back at Loki. "You better have saved me some of them," he said harshly.</p>
<p>Natasha and Steve walked in being drawn by the shout, just as Bruce walked downstairs.</p>
<p>"What's all the shouting about?" Bruce grumbled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, what the hell's going on?" Clint asked, eyes flicking between Tony and Loki.</p>
<p>"Punishment," Tony said simply, not looking away from Loki and Clint grinned.</p>
<p>"Well, don't let me stop you," he said, sitting down on the couch.</p>
<p>Natasha scowled at him but ignored it for the time being. "Tony, what do you mean 'punishment?' What did Loki do?"</p>
<p>He glanced at her, then walked over to the cupboard where Steve kept all his art and drawing supplies.</p>
<p>"Well, I told Loki that he had to finish all the paperwork I gave him before I got up in the morning. But unfortunately for him, he didn't. I told him if he didn't have it finished he would be punished," Tony explained, opening the cupboard and searching through it as he continued. "Loki didn't complete forty two pages of the paperwork, so—"</p>
<p>Tony found what he was looking for and pulled it out, turning so everyone could see it.</p>
<p>Loki's eyes widened in fear. 'No no no no no!'</p>
<p>It was a metal ruler that had edges sharp enough they could cut.</p>
<p>"—he gets forty two hits to his hands."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Okay, Tony's a bit of a jerk at the start of this book. Like a complete arse honestly but he'll get better, promise!✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: abuse, violence⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki went completely pale.</p>
<p>Natasha growled. "Tony no!"</p>
<p>Clint grinned. "Tony yes!"</p>
<p>"Shut it, Clint!" Natasha snapped.</p>
<p>"Why not?" Tony challenged. "He didn't complete his task and I warned him he'd be punished. Besides, he deserves it! He killed almost a hundred people!"</p>
<p>"It was eighty people actually. Get your facts right!" Natasha said.</p>
<p>Loki stood, hands still out in front of him frozen in place as the pair fighted. Why did she even care? He was a monster in their eyes. In everyone's eyes. Even his. He deserved this.</p>
<p>Clint looked as though Christmas had come early with a stupid grin on his face.</p>
<p>Steve looked scared to intervene as back in the day, this was considered a normal thing and if he did intervene back then you would get part of their punishment. He was pretty sure Tony knew that.</p>
<p>Bruce's veins had turned green on his neck and was, with great difficulty, trying not to Hulk out. Bruce did not approve of abuse in any shape or form after living with his father who abused his mother daily. But he knew what Tony was like. He knew his...conditions. He knew that if he tried to stop him it would just get worse.</p>
<p>"You can't do this, Tony!" Natasha exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Why the hell not!" Tony growled. "Give me one good reason and I won't."</p>
<p>Natasha looked him in the eyes. "Because you're <em>better</em> than him."</p>
<p>Loki flinched even though no one had moved to make him do so. Wow, that hurt a lot more than it should have.</p>
<p>Tony seemed to have stopped breathing. He looked between Natasha, Loki and the metal ruler.</p>
<p>"Alright," he said finally. "I won't hit him forty two times-"</p>
<p>Loki let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.</p>
<p>"- instead I'll half it to twenty one hits."</p>
<p>Loki choked on air. Tony smirked.</p>
<p>"And if any of you don't like it?" He continued. "There's the door." (*glass shatters* Jk) He pointed with the ruler to the exit and Loki wondered if he could perhaps leave too.</p>
<p>Natasha wanted to continue arguing but knew Tony now had his mind set. She glanced at the doorway then looked over at Loki who was begging with his eyes not to leave him alone.</p>
<p>Steve and Bruce glanced at each other. Steve could tell Bruce was within another sentence from Tony from Hulking out. He gently took Bruce's hand and led him from the room.</p>
<p>Tony watched them go with glare. Bruce glanced back at him only for a second before he was gone. Tony looked at Clint who just grinned.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna enjoy this," he smirked towards Loki, leaning back on the couch.</p>
<p>Tony shared the smirk before turning to Natasha. "Well?" Natasha held his gaze.</p>
<p>"I'm staying," she said steadily, breaking the gaze to look at Loki. The relief showed in his face, but instantly turned back to fear as Tony turned grinning evilly at him.</p>
<p>"Hold out your hands properly, Loki," Tony ordered as Loki's hands had slowly dropped from trying to hold them up for so long.</p>
<p>Loki quickly corrected himself not wanting Tony to change his mind again about how many hits he got.</p>
<p>Tony made sure they were level to each other so it would hit both hands equally hard at the same time.</p>
<p>"I want you to count for each hit you receive," Tony said and Loki nodded his understanding.</p>
<p>Tony raised the metal ruler then brought it down on Loki's palms.</p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>Loki winced, biting back a whimper. A red line ran across both his palms. "One."</p>
<p>Tony grin widened.</p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>"T-two." Two red lines ran across his palms.</p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>Loki whimpered. "Three," he whispered painfully.</p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>Loki hissed in pain, the sharp rulers edge cutting his left palm. "F-four."</p>
<p>Once the twentieth hit was finished Loki's palms were a red, cut and bloody mess. Loki's eyes were filled with tears that were slowly streaming down his cheeks.</p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>"T-twenty o-one," Loki said in a choked whisper.</p>
<p>The metal ruler shined red with Loki's blood. Tony grinned with sick satisfaction. "Go clean yourself up in the sink. Go on. NOW!"</p>
<p>Loki jumped and raced out the room to the kitchen. Bruce and Steve started when they saw the tear streaked god run into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Bruce took one look at Loki's hands before running from the kitchen. Steve grimaced, quickly following his friend.</p>
<p>Loki turned on the tap with difficulty and stuck his hands under the stream of cold water. He hissed as the water stung his wounds, but the coldness felt rather nice.</p>
<p>Tony walked in unawares of Loki and sat at the kitchen table. Loki tensed hearing the scrape of a chair being pulled out and sat down on.</p>
<p>"Come here, Loki."</p>
<p>He swallowed, turning off the taps, hands still bleeding rather badly as he faced Tony.</p>
<p>Tony gestured to the chair in front of him. "Sit."</p>
<p>Loki did.</p>
<p>Tony reached over to a box beside him that Loki hadn't noticed before that was on the table. The box was white with a red plus sign on the lid. Loki whimpered, hoping there wasn't something inside that would injure his already injured hands.</p>
<p>Tony opened the box letting the lid fall back and Loki flinched slightly. He then pulled out a...bandage?</p>
<p>Loki stared in utter confusion. Why would Tony use a bandage to hurt him? Unless it was to tie around his mouth?</p>
<p>Tony reached for Loki's hands but Loki drew back confused and afraid.</p>
<p>"Hold out your hands Loki," Tony said, his tone full of warning.</p>
<p>Loki took a deep breath and held it as he held out his hands waiting for the pain to start.</p>
<p>Tony took his left hand in his in a gentle grip avoiding the injured side and began to slowly wrap the bandage around Loki's injured palm.</p>
<p>Loki was beyond confused by this sudden display of tenderness and care.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Loki," he said, "but you need to learn that what you did was wrong."</p>
<p>Loki slowly nodded unsure.</p>
<p>Tony took the second hand when he'd finished bangaging the first. "I don't like hurting you, Loki. But you've hurt a lot of people. You can't do that. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>Tony finished and quickly cupped Loki's cheek making him look the other in the eyes. "I want you to promise not to ever hurt anyone ever again. Promise me, Loki."</p>
<p>Loki stared at the chocolate colored eyes and swallowed. "I promise."</p>
<p>Tony sighed. "Good. Now come with me to my lab. We got work to do."</p>
<p>He grabbed Loki's wrists, dragging him off before anyone could object.</p>
<p>Tony pushed Loki into the elevator and let go of Loki's wrist to press the button to the lower floors. The elevator doors slid shut leaving Loki with Tony.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for a ding to be heard and the doors to open. Loki stepped out cautiously looking around the messy, disorganised workshop.</p>
<p>Tony took Loki's wrist again and dragged him over to the work bench. Holograms were still on display all around them which Tony ridded of with a flick of his hand.</p>
<p>"Alright, so as you can see the lab is a bit of a mess?" Tony gestured around then to the scattered tools and machine parts.</p>
<p>Loki nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"You're going to clean it all up neatly and in the correct places it's supposed to go," Tony explained.</p>
<p>Loki nodded again. Tony rolled his eyes. "Speak, will you? I like when you talk and be sarcastic and shit as long as you're not being an outright prick."</p>
<p>"R-right, sorry," Loki mumbled.</p>
<p>Tony sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you again unless you hurt others."</p>
<p>"Okay," Loki said looking at his feet.</p>
<p>Tony frowned, feeling slightly guilty now. He didn't mean to hit Loki. He hadn't planned to punish Loki at all. Stupid split personality disorder.</p>
<p>"How about we just relax instead, huh?" Tony suggested.</p>
<p>"Why?" Loki asked puzzled.</p>
<p>"Because I decided so," Tony said and pulled Loki over to the couch. "You can clean it next week."</p>
<p>Loki gave a little smirk. "That's if I'm here next week," he said sitting down.</p>
<p>Tony grinned. "Bold of you to think you can beat Spangles."</p>
<p>"I'm sure I could take a mere mortal," Loki said as Tony sat behind him.</p>
<p>"You're basically a 'mere mortal' too now," Tony reminded him.</p>
<p>Loki scolded. "Shut up, Stark!"</p>
<p>Tony suddenly gave a sinister grin. "Master."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I want you to call me Master."</p>
<p>Loki scoffed. "In your dreams."</p>
<p>Tony's face hardened. "Excuse me."</p>
<p>Loki heard the warning tone in his voice. "I...fine."</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>Loki gritted his teeth. "Yes...Master."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day, Loki basically just helped Tony with projects he needed done and handed him tools. Loki was bored and thoroughly frustrated calling Tony 'Master' all the time. Not to mention the other annoying things Tony said.</p><p>When lunch and dinner came he was allowed to take a break to have something to eat, before going back to handing Tony tools and being bored out of his mind.</p><p>After a while Tony actually checked the time and realised it was almost seven thirty in the afternoon. He glanced at Loki and called him over.</p><p>Loki walked to him cautiously. "Yes, Master?" He questioned.</p><p>Tony grinned. "Bedtime!" He exclaimed.</p><p>Loki stared at him quizzically. "Um, what?"</p><p>"It's seven thirty! <em>Waaay</em> past your bedtime. You should have been in bed half an hour ago!" Tony said and grabbed Loki's wrist again and dragged him to the elevator.</p><p>"But..." Loki didn't know how to continue. Why the hell was Tony making him go to bed at half past seven? Granted, he was tired. But still.</p><p>"Problem, <em>Pet</em>?" Tony asked innocently. Loki grinded his teeth. That was the other annoying part. The fact that Tony kept calling him 'Pet'. How degrading.</p><p>"No, Master. It's just...why so early?" Loki asked after making sure he wouldn't actually yell in Tony's face when he spoke. Which is what Tony is waiting for, Loki's sure of.</p><p>"You woke up at four this morning," (forced to be woken up, more like), "you need an early night." Tony explained as they entered the elevator and went up to Loki's floor.</p><p>Loki sighed, but nodded. The sooner he got to bed, the sooner he could get to sleep, and the sooner this stupid punishment could be over. An added bonus is that tomorrow he wouldn't have to listen to a word Tony said, thank god.</p><p>"Here we are," Tony said, stepping out the elevator and onto their floor. He marched over to the door opening it for Loki. "In," he said pointing.</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes, but went inside, collapsing on his bed. Gods, what a day.</p><p>"Goodnight, Pet," Tony said from the doorway.</p><p>Loki restrained from rolling his eyes again. "Goodnight, Master."</p><p>Loki heard the door click shut and sighed. He lifted the blankets and buried himself in them.</p><p>Only six more days to go.</p><hr/><p>Loki snuggled against his pillows, feeling well rested but not wanting to get up. He was just too damn comfortable and warm.</p><p>He glanced over at the alarm clock on his side table and saw it was almost 10. Why hasn't anyone got him up yet?</p><p>He sat up, looking around the room and stretched, glaring half heartedly at the door, as if daring it to open and have someone drag him from this room.</p><p>It didn't.</p><p>He stood, going into the bathroom connected to his room. He looked himself in the mirror and saw his hair was a complete mess but just shrugged at his reflection.</p><p>Loki glanced down at his bandaged hands and quickly unwrapped them to assess the damage. They were red and purple meaning it was bruised and all along the palms there were multiple cuts some deep. But luckily they had stopped bleeding.</p><p>He gently flexed his hands wincing as pain shot through them, but ignored it.</p><p>Turning on the shower, Loki stripped all his clothing before stepping into the hot water and gave a small smile at how good it felt on his skin, though it stung his hands slightly.</p><p>He found shampoo and conditioner and washed his hair thoroughly. The shampoo and conditioner made his hands sting even more but he ignored the pain, rinsing his hair out and turned off the shower.</p><p>Loki went back to his room with a fluffy towel around his waist and hair dripping wet when he suddenly stopped, realising he probably didn't have any clothes in here. Shit.</p><p>He couldn't just walk out with only a towel on. That's just humiliating. Then an idea popped in his head.</p><p>"Jarvis?" He said uncertainty.</p><p>"Yes, Mr Odinson," the IA answered, making Loki jump, yet again.</p><p>Loki scowled suddenly at the name. No doubt, Tony told him to call him that. But he wasn't an Odinson. That was Thor.</p><p>"Are there any clothes that might fit me in here?" He asked, ignoring his annoyance.</p><p>"Yes. The draws to your right," Jarvis instructed and Loki turned, finding the draws and opening them.</p><p>"Thank you, Jarvis," Loki said looking over the clothes.</p><p>"You're most welcome, Mr Odinson."</p><p>Loki pulled out a plain green shirt and loose trousers. They looked about his size, and wondered who put them in there.</p><p>"Jarvis, do you know who put these in here?" Loki asked, curiosity getting the better of him.</p><p>"I did, Mr Odinson," Jarvis replied. "I had the robots from Sir's workshop bring them up."</p><p>Loki looked at the ceiling surprised. "Oh, thank you."</p><p>"Not at all, Mr Odinson," the IA stated, making Loki sigh.</p><p>"You don't have to call me that," he said, changing into the clothes.</p><p>"Mr Stark requested to call you that."</p><p>"Of course he did," Loki muttered. "Just call me Loki."</p><p>"As you wish, Loki."</p><p>By the time Loki was done it was ten thirty. He decided he better go down before someone came up and dragged him down. He quickly went to the bathroom and wrapped his hands back in the bandages before he left the room barefoot and entered the elevator and headed to the main floor.</p><p>When he arrived the rest of the Avengers, including his Brother, were at the table. Loki's eyes flickered to Tony who had an ice pack on a bruised cheek, poking sulkily at his cereal.</p><p>Thor caught sight of Loki and immediately ran up to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.</p><p>"Brother! Are you alright? I heard what the Man of Iron did to you. I assure you I had him regret it. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you!" Thor rushed out, squeezing Loki tightly before letting go and looking him over worryingly.</p><p>"He's fine Thor, God!" Tony scowled. "I didn't even get to push him out the window," he muttered under his breath making Clint snort with laughter.</p><p>Thor glared at Tony. "Do not speak, Man of Iron! You don't have the right after what you did to him!"</p><p>"Whatever," Tony said, going back to poking at his cereal again.</p><p>"Are you alright, Brother?" Thor asked, turning back to Loki.</p><p>"I'm not your Brother!" Loki growled walking past Thor. It hurt to say it, but he had to act it. He couldn't let Thor know the truth. It would destroy him.</p><p>Loki sat at the kitchen table though he didn't want food and noticed everyone was looking at him. "What?" He asked.</p><p>Bruce (who wasn't actually looking at him) answered. "It's Tuesday."</p><p>Loki frowned. "So?"</p><p>Clint smirked. "So, Bruce gets to choose an animal you have to turn into."</p><p>Loki looked at him in utter confusion before it dawned on him. Oh fuck.</p><p>Bruce grimaced and Loki knew he didn't like this anymore than Loki does. "Do I have to?"</p><p>"Yes. It is his punishment," Thor said before anyone could answer.</p><p>Bruce sighed. "I don't like being forced into the other guy and I don't like forcing others either. It just makes me as bad as him. No offence, Loki," he said quickly looking at the god.</p><p>"Non taken," Loki said standing up and sighing. "It's fine. It just makes us even. Just tell me what you want me to be?"</p><p>Bruce shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "I never really thought about it."</p><p>"Ooh, turn him into an ant!" Clint said. "I'll just go get my boots so I can step on him."</p><p>Natasha stood up, walking behind Clint and whacked him. "Shut up."</p><p>"Ow!" Clint exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head, but went on determinedly. "How 'bout a wolf? Make him feel like a monster?"</p><p>Loki frowned. He already felt like a monster.</p><p>Tony snorted. "Yeah? And get our hand bitten off every time we go near him? I don't think so."</p><p>Clint sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, he's already a monster," he said, giving Loki a nasty look. Natasha whacked him again. "Ow!"</p><p>"How about a rabbit?" Steve suggested.</p><p>"Um, no," Bruce said. "I'm allergic."</p><p>"Really? Huh, that sucks," Tony murmured. "That would've been funny to see." He ignored the glare Loki sent him.</p><p>Steve sighed and shrugged. "I don't know then."</p><p>"How about a kitten?" Natasha asked and Bruce actually considered it.</p><p>"It's not a bad idea," he thought aloud.</p><p>"Unless Loki scratches you or something," Clint pointed out.</p><p>"I won't," Loki promised. He didn't really like the idea of being turned into a feline but it was better than the other options. A rabbit is just humiliating.</p><p>"I actually quite like cats. I've always wanted one as a kid, but my Dad was abusive so I couldn't have one in case it got hurt," Bruce said and Loki felt bad for the scientist. He'd had his share of bad Fathers. Especially since his first one abandoned him.</p><p>"Actually, yeah. Loki, I want you to be a kitten," Bruce decided.</p><p>Loki saw the slight excitement in the man's eyes and nodded with a small smile. He tapped into the little magic he had and he was washed in green light.</p><p>When it disappeared, Loki was gone.</p><p>"Brother? Where are you?" Thor called.</p><p>"Oh great, he's escaped," Tony rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I didn't even get my turn!" Clint whined.</p><p>Bruce looked the most disappointed. He was looking forward to having a kitten, even if it was Loki. He sighed, closing his eyes and trying not to get upset.</p><p>Something nudged against his foot. Something soft. And fluffy. And small. And alive?! What the—?</p><p>"Mrow?"</p><p>Bruce opened his eyes and looked down to find a pure black kitten with bright green eyes looking up at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The others heard the noise and looked down at the kitten, too. Clint's eyes went wide. "Holy shit," he breathed. Then he took out his phone and snapped a picture. "I am never deleting this," he said, smirking.</p>
<p>Bruce just stared at the kitten who just stared right back. Kitten Loki didn't look older than nine months old. His fur looked so soft that he wanted to pick up Loki and pet him, but he was sure Loki would definitely not appreciate it.</p>
<p>Tony looked shocked. He then shook his head. "Nope! I'm not even gonna! Magic is messed up!" He went back to his cereal, muttering about how magic made absolutely no sense.</p>
<p>The kitten seemed to frown. He put his front paws up on Bruce's leg, looking up at him with bright green eyes. "Mrow!"</p>
<p>Bruce saw the bandages that were still wrapped around the kitten's paws and winced. Maybe he should have picked something that didn't have to walk on all fours. That must be hurting Loki's paws for sure.</p>
<p>Bruce bit his lip before reaching down and gently grabbing Loki around the middle and lifted him from the ground and into his lap.</p>
<p>Loki didn't protest and curled up in Bruce's lap seeming completely unconcerned. Bruce hesitantly scratched behind the kitten's fluffy black ear making it flick.</p>
<p>A purr rose from Loki's throat loud enough for it to be heard by everyone else. His head lifted pushing against Bruce's hand urging him to scratch more.</p>
<p>Bruce smiled. He liked this. He really did. He'd always wanted a kitten and now he sort of had one. How could Loki be so adorable?</p>
<p>Loki turned his head slightly so Bruce would scratch a certain spot making Bruce smile even more.</p>
<p>"Dang. How is Loki so damn cute like this?" Tony asked looking over at the pair.</p>
<p>Thor sighed. "My Brother can be very affectionate when he wants to be."</p>
<p>Loki looked at Thor and hissed, clearly saying 'I'm not your Brother' in cat language. Bruce's hand found a certain spot on Loki's back that turned the hiss to a pure and arch into the touch.</p>
<p>"Still hates you though," Clint snickered.</p>
<p>Thor frowned. Natasha wacked Clint again. He was gonna have a major headache later.</p>
<p>"He is kinda cute," Steve offered. "He seems to like you, Bruce."</p>
<p>Bruce petted Loki a smile tugging at his lips. Loki looked up at him and meowed softly. He stood carefully in Bruce's lap, lowering himself slightly before jumping up on the counter.</p>
<p>"Hey! No cats on the table!" Tony protested.</p>
<p>Loki ignored him and went over to Bruce's empty plate and hit it with his paw and looked at Bruce with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>"I think he's hungry," Steve said, watching the kitten's movements.</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes. "Thanks Captain Obvious. Never would have guessed that."</p>
<p>Tony was the next person to be wacked by Natasha. Clint just laughed.</p>
<p>"You hungry, Loki?" Bruce asked the kitten who nodded coming back over to Bruce and pushing his head against his hand.</p>
<p>Bruce nodded and grabbed Loki around the middle which made Loki yowl but didn't fight as Bruce placed him in his arms comfortably.</p>
<p>He went over to the fridge and opened it, letting Loki see its contents. "What do you want, kitty?"</p>
<p>Oops. He didn't mean to say that.</p>
<p>Loki looked up at him and Bruce waited for him to either hiss at him and run away or scratch him, despite his promise not to.</p>
<p>Instead Loki rubbed his head on Bruce's chest in a way that said 'you choose'.</p>
<p>Bruce was surprised but didn't say anything as he reached in the fridge and pulled out some leftover chicken meat from the other day and the carton of milk.</p>
<p>He put Loki on the floor and pulled out two bowls, filling one with chicken and the other with milk before placing them down in front of Loki.</p>
<p>Loki sniffed the chicken cautiously and seemed to deem it satisfactory, as he took a bit front one of the pieces of meat. After one taste Loki proceeded to devour the rest of the chicken in less than five minutes.</p>
<p>Tony frowned. "Dang, he must've been hungry, huh?"</p>
<p>Steve nodded in agreement looking troubled. "He does seem rather thin."</p>
<p>"More like starved," Tony said back.</p>
<p>Bruce glanced at the kitten who had finished the food and was lapping at the milk. "Thor, was Loki actually fed in Asgard?"</p>
<p>Thor suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I-I'm not sure. I didn't visit Loki after the attack. Father said that Loki was well whenever I asked of him so I assume he was."</p>
<p>Loki finished his milk and padded over to Bruce rubbing his cheek against the man's shoe.</p>
<p>"Wow, he really does like you Bruce," Clint said as Loki once again placed his front paws on Bruce's leg clearly wanting to be picked up again.</p>
<p>Bruce couldn't help but smile now. He once again picked Loki up and held him carefully in his arms.</p>
<p>Tony suddenly stood up. "I'll be back," he stated before hurrying off.</p>
<p>Bruce looked after his friend then at the others. Clint just shrugged.</p>
<p>Loki whined in his arms pressing his front paws up in Bruce's chest trying to get his attention.</p>
<p>"Awww, little kitty wanna be petted?" Bruce said scratching Loki's back making the kitten arch again into the touch and make soft purring noises.</p>
<p>Clint grinned and snapped another picture. "Aw yeah. Definitely keeping this one."</p>
<p>Another whack.</p>
<p>Clint pouted, rubbing his head. "Can you stop hitting on me?"</p>
<p>Natasha scowled and hit him again.</p>
<p>Clint groaned. "That's a no."</p>
<p>"I have to admit Bruce, you look happy," Steve said, glancing at the phone screen. "I've never seen you look so happy before."</p>
<p>Bruce shrugged, going over to the couch and sitting down, placing Loki in his lap and continuing to pet him.</p>
<p>Tony returned a few minutes later, a mischievous grin on his face. Bruce noticed and narrowed his eyes. Tony tried to put a face of indifference on as he sat down on the couch.</p>
<p>Bruce narrowed his eyes, not fooled. "What are you up to, Tony?" He asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>Tony grinned, giving himself away. He pulled a small object from his pocket.</p>
<p>Before Bruce could even ask what it was, Tony aimed it at the ground and clicked a button on the side of it.</p>
<p>A small red dot appeared on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confusion went over Bruce's face not knowing what Tony was trying to accomplish with a laser pointer until Loki leaped off his lap straight at the dot with a loud yowling cry.</p>
<p>"Loki, no!" Bruce shouted, but it was too late.</p>
<p>Loki landed on the floor hard making his front paws ache and his legs buckle making him tumble over himself. A pained yowl came from him, laying on the floor, his tail falling limp to the floor from the pain.</p>
<p>"Tony!" Bruce shouted at the genius, standing up angrily.</p>
<p>"Meow!" The kitten tried his hardest to stand but ended up toppling over again, his paws aching. He made a pitiful whining noise before he curled into himself, making himself as small as possible.</p>
<p>Bruce walked over, kneeling down and scooped up the kitten. Bruce held him close to his chest as the kitten mewled softly hiding his face between his bandaged front paws.</p>
<p>"Dammit Tony! Look what you did!" Bruce yelled, running a soothing hand over the shaking kitten. Tony could see the veins pulsing a light green in the scientist's neck.</p>
<p>Tony grimaced slightly, suddenly looking horribly guilty. "I didn't mean for him to get hurt. I was...I was just seeing if he would run after it like other cats did."</p>
<p>"Well, congratulations Tony! He does! And now he's hurt!" Bruce growled, holding Loki just the bit more tighter, feeling how the kitten was shaking at all the yelling. Bruce told himself to calm down.</p>
<p>The guilt that showed on Tony's bruised face worsened. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to," he mumbled, looking down at his feet, looking remarkably like a scolded child.</p>
<p>Bruce took a deep breath. He couldn't get mad at Tony. It wasn't his fault. He didn't mean to intentionally hurt Loki. It was an accident.</p>
<p>"It's fine, just don't do it again," Bruce sighed, frustrated but decidedly not yelling anymore. "And get rid of that laser pointer."</p>
<p>Tony nodded quickly and chucked the laser pointer from where he was standing into the bin across the room with perfect aim. Bruce chuckled and Tony allowed himself a winning smile.</p>
<p>Loki mewled in Bruce's arms. He looked down at the kitten who was sadly still shaking his ears flat back on his head and black fluffy tail between his legs. He looked up at Bruce with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>Bruce sighed and softly scratched behind Loki's ears. Loki hesitantly leaned into the touch, his ear flicking slightly.</p>
<p>"No more messing around with my cat, Tony. Understand?" Bruce said sternly to the engineer.</p>
<p>Tony quickly nodded. "Right, sorry. Won't happen again. Promise."</p>
<p>Bruce huffed and sat down, putting Loki back on his lap once again. Slowly Loki's shaking subsided and began purring softly. Bruce felt how Loki's claws were kneading into his leg, the little claws scratching the skin through his clothes but he couldn't bring himself to care enough, letting Loki do whatever he wanted to make him feel better.</p>
<p>Within a few more minutes Loki was fast asleep.</p>
<p>Bruce gave a relieved sigh. Tony sat down next to him, a guilty expression still on his face. Bruce couldn't help feeling a little bad for yelling. He reached over and took Tony's hand, squeezing gently.</p>
<p>"It's alright, Tony," Bruce assured him.</p>
<p>Tony nodded, gently squeezing back. He looked down at the sleeping kitten before slowly reaching out and scratched the kittens ears.</p>
<p>A soft purr came from Loki, vibrating against Bruce's leg. Tony smiled slightly. "He is kinda cute, isn't he?"</p>
<p>"Definitely," Bruce said with a smile. "I wish he was like this all the time."</p>
<p>"As cute, or as a kitten?" Tony quipped.</p>
<p>"Just nice," Bruce sighed softly. "But I wish he really was a kitten though. He would make a good pet."</p>
<p>"Yeah, don't let Loki hear you say that," Tony said with a small chuckle, remembering yesterday when he'd called Loki Pet and the god had given him the utmost disgusted expression he'd ever seen someone have. "I don't think he'd appreciate it."</p>
<p>"Might as well make the most of it though," Bruce said with a sad sigh. "Isn't it near lunchtime yet? Breakfast feels like ages ago," Bruce asked just as his stomach growled.</p>
<p>"I'll order some pizza," Tony said with a chuckle since he heard Bruce's stomach rumble. He stood up and pulled out his phone. "You like the Hawaiian pizza, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll get dominos pizza, one Hawaiian for you and Steve and pepperoni for the rest of us," Tony decided, dialing the number and putting the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>Bruce softly petted Loki. He wondered how long he'd get to enjoy this. Whether Loki would win against Steve and be free. Bruce half wanted Loki to be free, but at the same time, he didn't want Loki to leave either.</p>
<p>It confused him.</p>
<p>"Hey, yeah, um. Can I get a Hawaiian pizza and a pepperoni pizza? Yeah. Yeah, that's everything. Can I get that delivered? Avengers Tower. Yes, Avengers Tower. Yes, it is. No, this isn't a prank call. Yeah, okay, bye bye." Tony hung up rolling his eyes. "What part of 'Avengers Tower' didn't that guy understand?" The genius muttered, almost to himself.</p>
<p>Bruce just smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒This chapter was a bit short. Sorry 'bout that✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language, strong violence⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little over fifteen minutes later the pizza arrived by a rather nervous delivery guy who almost seemed like he was going to faint when Tony opened the door.</p><p>Everyone gathered in the lounge to eat. Tony and Clint sat on the floor fighting over the pepperoni pizza wanting the largest piece until Natasha stole it before they could take it, but mostly just to stop their bickering and watched in amusement at the two who stared at her in shock as she took a big bite out of it.</p><p>Bruce usually sat on the floor with them, but couldn't as Loki was still sound asleep in his lap. He told Tony and Clint to hush as Loki was asleep but they didn't really listen. With all the racket three two were making Loki wake and look around sleepily, blinking around at the others. </p><p>Bruce felt Loki shift drawing his attention to the kitten. Loki yawned, stretching his front legs across Bruce's lap, making the scientist smile.</p><p>"Morning, Brother," Thor said cheerfully, also noticing that Loki was awake and tried to reach out to pet him.</p><p>Loki hissed, his tail poofing up and moved back, away from Thor's hand which ended up with Loki tumbling off the other side of Bruce's leg and onto the couch beside him with a high pitched shriek. Tony and Clint laughed making Loki hiss at them also.</p><p>"Hey now, none of that," Bruce said, tapping the hissing kitten's head with a finger. Loki just batted at the finger with his paw, but stopped hissing at least. He could have sworn that Loki looked at if he was pouting.</p><p>Bruce gave him a last pet before slipping off the couch and went to sit on the floor, placing his plate in front of him on the ground. Loki stared at him, seemingly confused as to why he was now sitting on the floor.</p><p>Tony was still laughing at Loki expense which only seemed to rile Loki up more. How dare that mortal laugh at him! But in his current position he couldn't do much about it.</p><p>Loki looked at the floor below then at his paws and back again. His tail twitched and he backed up from the edge of the couch cautiously, green eyes wary. He glanced again at the floor before he started whining loudly.</p><p>Bruce looked over at the whining kitten who was swiping his paw over the edge of the couch towards the floor, before carefully backing up again and whining once more.</p><p>"What's wrong Loki? You want to come down?" Bruce asked the kitten, secretly relieved Loki had learnt not to jump from high places because of his paws.</p><p>Loki whined again, giving Bruce a pleading look, green eyes wide. Bruce couldn't help but smile as he reached over and gently took Loki around the middle, helping him down to the floor.</p><p>As soon as his feet made contact with the ground he wriggled out of Bruce's grip, stalking over to where the other two sat. In one quick movement, Loki swiped at Tony's hand where it lay on the ground with his claws.</p><p>Tony yelped, leaping up from his spot on the floor, instinctively holding his hand to his chest and glared at Loki. "What the fuck was that for!" He shouted, face twisting in pain and anger.</p><p>Bruce stood up and quickly picked the kitten up, who was hissing and spitting at Tony before he could get hurt. Bruce tapped him on the nose with a single finger, making Loki wrinkle it and give Bruce a seething look. He tried to wriggle out of Bruce's arms but he held on to the kitten. "Stop it, Loki."</p><p>Loki slowly stopped hissing, but still looked ready to kill.</p><p>"What was that for, huh?" Tony said cradling his injured hand. "What the hell did I do to you?"</p><p>"You kinda deserve that," Bruce told the genius.</p><p>"Bruce! How could you betray me like this?!" Tony asked in a disbelieving tone, but his playfulness was coming in, mouth twitching as he tried not to smile, although he still sounded slightly annoyed.</p><p>"Well, you did make him jump and hurt his paws. Even though it was by accident," Bruce chuckled, petting Loki's ears to calm the angry kitten.</p><p>Tony huffed, sitting back on the floor and grabbing a napkin to dab at the blood.</p><p>Loki, who had been listening, stopped trying to wriggle out of Bruce's arms. He looked between Bruce then Tony and back, then meowed softly pawing toward the floor.</p><p>Bruce was wary but set Loki back, before sitting in his original spot. He watched Loki like a hawk but eventually had to take his eyes off the mischievous kitten to eat his food.</p><p>Loki looked at Tony, then walked over to him again.</p><p>"Oh, no ya don't!" Tony said backing up but not fast enough as Loki leaped up onto his lap. Tony froze, afraid Loki would scratch him in the most painful place he could think of but then Loki rubbed his head against Tony's stomach and purred deep in his chest, looking up at Tony with big apologetic green eyes.</p><p>Tony stared at the kitten, uncomprehendingly. "What's happening?" He asked the others uncertainty.</p><p>Bruce smiled. "I think he's trying to apologize," he decided watching the kitten's tail flick, rubbing his cheek on Tony's stomach repeatedly.</p><p>Tony looked at Loki and very carefully offered his hand to the kitten. Loki instantly butted his head against it purring. Tony scratched Loki's ears slowly relaxing as Loki layed down on his lap, purring contently.</p><p>Tony shook his head but smiled. "Alright fine, I forgive you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒I think you guys will like the next chapter✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony and Clint had to watch Loki while Bruce went to use the toilet quickly, cause Loki couldn't very well follow Bruce in there.</p>
<p>He was only gone for a few minutes but by the time he got back he found the pair laughing and giggling at something on the floor.</p>
<p>"Alright, what are you laughing at you two?" Bruce said loudly, making them jump and whip around and looked guilty as hell.</p>
<p>"Nothing!" Tony said way to quickly instantly making Bruce suspicious.</p>
<p>Bruce walked around the couch to see what they were looking at and found Loki rolling around on the floor, paws flailing in the air. What looked like sand was all around him and Loki was rolling in it.</p>
<p>"What did you do?" Bruce asked, instantly knowing either Tony or Clint had something to do with Loki complete strange behaviour.</p>
<p>"Erm, well he was being a bit grumpy so we may have given him some, um, catnip?" Clint said finally.</p>
<p>"What?!" Bruce yelped, panicked. He's heard catnip was like a drug for cats.</p>
<p>"Hey, relax. It won't hurt him or anything. It just makes him feel good," Tony promised.</p>
<p>"It's drugs, Tony! You gave Loki drugs!" Bruce scowled.</p>
<p>"Well sorta, but it's different rules for cats," Tony tried to reason.</p>
<p>Bruce huffed and looked down at the kitten that was paying absolutely no attention to their conversation and continued to role in the catnip. Loki rolled onto his back, his paws up in the air and looked at Bruce upside down. "Mew?"</p>
<p>The corners of Bruce's lips twitched as he tried to remain annoyed at the other pair but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so.</p>
<p>Loki rolled the right way round and stood up a little unsteadily and went over to Bruce, rubbing the side of his face on his leg.</p>
<p>"Come on. You can't say that's not cute," Tony said, gesturing to the kitten who wrapped it's fluffy black tail around Bruce's ankle.</p>
<p>Bruce sighed, shaking his head. What was he ever going to do with these two?</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Natasha asked walking into the room and glanced down at Loki with a frown as he'd gone back to rolling in the catnip.</p>
<p>"They've drugged my cat," Bruce complained.</p>
<p>Natasha raised an eyebrow looking down at the kitten. Loki's paws were now waving in the air batting at the air as if hitting invisible objects. Natasha bent down and lightly scratched his fury tummy making Loki hold her hand to his stomach with his paws trying to make her continue scratching him. She pulled her hand away which made Loki give a high pitched whine, pawing at the air towards her hand.</p>
<p>"Wow, he's got it bad," she commented as she stood up straight and looked over at the pair that were silently laughing at Loki. "You realise that when he gets off of that he's gonna be pissed at the both of you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts," Tony shrugged, looking back down at Loki. "Wait, where did he go?"</p>
<p>They all looked down to find the catnip pile abandoned and Loki gone. "He was there like three seconds ago!" Clint said looking around for the missing kitten.</p>
<p>"Just look around. He cant of gone far," Natasha told him reasonably.</p>
<p>But apparently he could because half an hour later Loki was still missing.</p>
<p>"Damn, how the heck do you lose a kitten?" Clint asked furiously. He had looked under all the tables and beds and still hadn't found the little black fur ball.</p>
<p>Natasha sighed. She had been looking through all the cupboards for the kitten and came up empty handed.</p>
<p>Bruce was quite close to hulking out which would help no-one. He was scared Loki had gotten hurt and he couldn't bear the thought.</p>
<p>"You know what? I just realised we're doing this the hard way," Tony said. "Jarvis!"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir?"</p>
<p>"Where's Loki?" Tony asked.</p>
<p>"The black kitten, sir?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that one," Tony confirmed.</p>
<p>"He's in your room, sir," Jarvis told him.</p>
<p>"Wait, what?" Tony said, his eyes going wide. "Why the hell is he in <em>my</em> room?!"</p>
<p>"Hold on. You're telling me, we've been looking for Loki for half an hour and the whole time you could have just asked <em>Jarvis</em>?!" Bruce growled, glaring at Tony.</p>
<p>"Yeah, oops. Didn't really think of it til now," Tony winced, looking down at his feet.</p>
<p>Bruce huffed. "Lets just go get him."</p>
<p>When they got to Tony's room the door was slightly open. "I could have sworn I closed this," Tony muttered.</p>
<p>They went inside but the kitten was nowhere to be seen. Clint checked under the bed just in case but he wasn't there.</p>
<p>"Check the closet," Tony suggested. Clint did, but he wasn't there either.</p>
<p>"Wait? Do you hear that?" Natasha asked. Everybody froze listening intently. It was like something metal hitting metal and something soft seeming to hit the floor. And it was coming from the bathroom.</p>
<p>Clint went in first and suddenly started laughing. "Oh my god, Loki!"</p>
<p>Tony pushed past him and stared at the mess in horror. "No!"</p>
<p>Bruce frowned. He went into the bathroom to find all the bottles and tops to the products off of their containers and the contents everywhere. Everything that was on the sink counter was now on the floor. The cupboards were somehow opened and the inside was a mess.</p>
<p>The cause of the mess was currently crouched low staring at the toilet paper and pouncing up to grab it only to pull it down to the floor.</p>
<p>Clint was laughing so hard he had to hold onto the door frame so he wouldn't fall over. Tony just had a look of horror on his face which just seemed to make Clint laugh harder. Natasha just looked amused.</p>
<p>A sudden loud mewl cut through the air as the toilet paper was dumped on Loki's head, burying the kitten in the toilet paper. Bruce chuckled as Loki mewled some more, trying to free himself from the toilet paper without luck.</p>
<p>Bruce knelt down, pulling the toilet paper off the kitten.</p>
<p>Green eyes looked up at him. "Meow?"</p>
<p>"You really are a mischievous little kitty now aren't you?" Bruce said going to pick Loki up but he scampered away, tail flicking as he climbed into the open cupboard below the sink. He sighed, going over to the cupboard and looking at the mess inside and saw the kitten hiding behind a bottle of washing detergent.</p>
<p>"Come here, kitty. Come on," Bruce called to the kitten, trying to coax him out but Loki shook his head, ears flat back on his head and crouched low behind the bottle. Bruce sighed again. Why was he hiding? Why wasn't he coming out?</p>
<p>Bruce paused to look at the mess. That must be it. He was afraid that he was gonna get punished for making this mess.</p>
<p>"It's alright. No one's gonna punish you for the mess. Just come here," Bruce said, coaxing the kitten out from behind the bottle.</p>
<p>"Yeah right. You expect me not to punish him for this? Are you out of your mind?!" Tony asked, glaring at the kitten that poked his head out from the cupboard.</p>
<p>Loki looked over at him then at Bruce looking fearful. Bruce reached down, grabbing Loki around the waist and holding him close to his chest. "Tony, you kind of deserve this. If you didn't want a mess, then you should have thought twice about giving Loki catnip."</p>
<p>Tony huffed crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. "Stop laughing, Clint!"</p>
<p>"If it makes you feel any better sir, Loki has wrecked Mr Barton's bathroom also, to a far worse degree then this one," Jarvis informed them.</p>
<p>Clint stopped laughing, a horror struck look upon his face as he turned and raced from the room to his own. They heard a shout from down the hall. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT CAT!"</p>
<p>Tony was beside himself with laughter. Bruce held Loki a bit closer out of protectiveness.</p>
<p>Loki rubbed his head on Bruce's chest meowing softly craving attention. When Bruce looked down at him, he could see that Loki's green eyes were glazed over. It was evident that the catnip was still in his system.</p>
<p>"Alright buddy. I think you need to sleep it off," Bruce told him which earned a whine from Loki but Bruce just shook his head as he left the destroyed bathroom to his room.</p>
<p>He put Loki on the bed who burrowed under the blankets. He suddenly whined when he realised he couldn't find his way back out and Bruce had to come and rescue him.</p>
<p>Placing him atop the blankets this time Loki looked up at him. "Sleep," Bruce said sternly and Loki whined at him. "No. None of that. It's time for sleep. You need to sleep the catnip off, okay?"</p>
<p>Loki was obviously not happy about it but laid down on the bed and meowed at Bruce as if to say 'Are you coming or not?'</p>
<p>Bruce hesitated for a moment before shrugging, taking off his shoes and getting into bed. It was his bed after all and Loki was technically a cat at the moment so it didn't really matter, right?</p>
<p>As soon as he had laid down Loki sprung up and climbed up Bruce's side and onto his chest, curling up into a ball. Loki stared at him with bright green eyes and Bruce stared back until exhaustion took over Loki's tiny form and his eyes slowly slipped shut. Bruce smiled and lightly scratched behind Loki's fluffy black cat ears, listening to him purr until he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Good news! (Or is it bad news 😈) We're moving on to Clint! Who's ready?✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce woke up the next morning to a soft purring and something on his forehead. He carefully opened his eyes to be met with black fur in his vision. He chuckled slightly, realising Loki was sleeping on his head. For a literal god he acted like such a cat.</p><p>Bruce frowned suddenly, a strange thought occuring to him.</p><p>Why hadn't Loki changed back yet?</p><p>Loki must have sensed that he was awake as he quickly jumped off his head and stretched on the pillow beside him, claws scratching and tearing it apart under his paws but Bruce didn't stop him.</p><p>Bruce couldn't help it. He reached out and scratched Loki's back who arched into the touch letting out a long pur. Bruce chuckled again as Loki layed down and let himself be petted.</p><p>When Bruce took his hand away, Loki let out a whine looking up at Bruce sleepily, obviously wanting more pets. Bruce smiled when Loki yawned which made him look absolutely adorable.</p><p>"Why do you have to be so damn cute?" Bruce murmured, more to himself than Loki. The kitten cocked his head to the side questioningly.</p><p>Bruce glanced at the clock. Only 9:30 am. Tony wasn't even up yet. He never gets up before ten. Might as well get up.</p><p>"Ready to get up?" Bruce asked the kitten, stretching himself. But then Loki's eyes went wide as he shook his head and quickly buried himself under the blankets.</p><p>Bruce frowned at the behaviours, picking up the blanket just for Loki to race past him, off the bed with a short leap and scramble hide under it.</p><p>Bruce stood from the bed, crouching down to look under it. "Hey, what are you doing?"</p><p>A small meow was heard and Loki poked his head out from under it.</p><p>Bruce smiled. "What's wrong, huh?"</p><p>Loki meowed again then gave a small frown. He crawled out from under the bed a little way from Bruce before transforming back into himself (yes, with his clothes on, otherwise that would be very awkward).</p><p>Loki glanced at Bruce then to the floor, hands twisting together, seemingly unsure. "I-I thank you for how kind you have been to me."</p><p>Bruce nodded, trying for a smile. "It's no problem, really. But...is there something wrong?"</p><p>Loki shook his head far too quickly but Bruce didn't say anything about it. "Nothing. It is of little importance."</p><p>Bruce sighed. He could tell Loki was lying but he wasn't gonna push him. "Alright. Wanna get breakfast then?"</p><p>Loki nodded quickly and they both went down to the lounge area.</p><p>Steve was up (as per usual), chatting casually with Natasha. Thor was sitting on one of the couches watching tv with a troubled look. Clint hadn't noticed them yet as he was sitting on the opposite couch to Thor also watching tv and of course it was still too early for Tony to be up.</p><p>Steve was the first to notice them. "Hey, Bruce. Loki. Breakfast?"</p><p>Bruce nodded but Loki shook his head, feeling too queasy to eat anything. He felt as if he was going to throw up even though he'd hardly eaten anything yesterday.</p><p>Well, he had eaten more than he had in the past few months, even if it was only a bowl of chicken. The guard's on Asgard always made excuses not to feed him. Saying he was talking and misbehaving when he hadn't. They'd only laughed when he begged them for food and gave him some scraps of his lunch which he had learned to survive off of. Being a god, he could go a long while without food but the stomach pains had always been present no matter what.</p><p>Despite the little food, Loki didn't feel up to eating anything as he  sat down beside Natasha on a stool and Bruce sat on her other side.</p><p>Natasha gave Loki a concerned look. "You okay?"</p><p>Loki didn't know what he was feeling at the moment. It was a complete jumble of emotions. But he knew fear was definitely one of them. He knew what was coming.</p><p>Thor glanced up suddenly and noticed Loki at the kitchen bench. "Brother."</p><p>Loki flinched. Clint's head whipped around to look at him. An evil smirk appeared on the archer's face that Loki didn't like at all.</p><p>"Come here", Thor said as he stood up.</p><p>Fear gripped Loki in its tight grip as he slowly stood to and made his way over. His breathing went shallow in fear. Oh by Odin he was not ready for this again.</p><p>He stopped in front of Thor, trying not to look at Clint who was watching him like a hawk would watch its prey, waiting for the best moment to dive and attack.</p><p>"Yes?" He said tentatively. He looked up at Thor with pleading eyes, begging him not to do this.</p><p>He knew the others were watching what was about to happen. At least Tony wasn't here to humiliate him.</p><p>Thor glanced at his Brother up and down before he sighed. "Clint Barton, stand please."</p><p>Clint did so with a smirk still on his face. He was looking at Loki still, eyes dark. Loki refused to look his way.</p><p>Loki watched as Thor grabbed something from the beside the seat he had been sitting on.</p><p>The scepter.</p><p>Loki's breathing hitched as he now glanced at Clint who was eyeing the scepter hungrily.</p><p>"Barton, you have to swear that you will not use this against my Brother to harm or kill him in any way," Thor said giving Clint a stern look. "If you do and Loki tells me then I won't hesitate to use this scepter on you and make you jump off the top of this Tower. Understand?"</p><p>Clint didn't really seem to be listening but nodded regardless.</p><p>Thor sighed and handed the scepter out for Clint to take. Loki eyes went wide. "Thor please! You cant let him do this!" He breathed out his eyes never leaving the scepter as Clint grasped it.</p><p>"This is your punishment, Loki. It is the only way you will learn," Thor said though his blue eyes looked sad and pained, clearly not wanting this anymore than Loki did, but Odin had set this punishment. The alternative...Thor shook his head. "Perhaps next time you will think of this before causing chaos."</p><p>The others exchanged worried looks as Clint gave a maniacal grin towards Loki.</p><p>Loki backed up when Clint took a step forward. Thor sighed grabbing Loki's arm in a vice grip making Loki wince.</p><p>"Stay still, Brother," Thor said holding Loki tightly by the arm.</p><p>Clint raised the scepter moving it towards Loki's chest.</p><p>It was an inch away when suddenly everyone looked up as they heard someone coming down the stairs.</p><p>"Hey guys. What's going—" Tony's eyes landed on the scepter in Clint's hands "—on?"</p><p>Clint smirk was devious. "Revenge."</p><p>Faster than Loki could react, Clint pressed the tip of the scepter to his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒*mad cackling*✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki let out a choked gasp his eyes going wide in shock. Clint watched as Loki's eyes went from their normal poisonous green to a familiar light crystal blue.</p><p>Clint swallowed harshly. He'd done it. He'd taken control of Loki's mind. Loki was now his to control, to do anything he pleased. He had complete and utter unwilling control over Loki.</p><p>The others didn't think that anything could be worse than Clint grinning like a maniac.</p><p>They were wrong.</p><p>His eyes went darker than his normal shade of blue. They looked almost like the depths of an ocean where darker creatures lurked. A smile formed on his face. It wasn't a warm smile though. It was cold and felt sinister.</p><p>Clint slowly took the scepter away from Loki's chest. Loki's breathing was heavy as he looked up at Clint.</p><p>"Master," Loki breathed.</p><p>Clint blinked for a moment. Then he smirked. "Pet," he replied.</p><p>Thor frowned at the name but knew better than to intervene. Loki had to learn. He could almost feel Loki trying to fight the scepter off. He wanted to help Loki, but he couldn't.</p><p>The alternative wasn't worth it.</p><p>"Well, shit," Tony exclaimed suddenly and rather loudly.</p><p>Clint glanced at him with a frown. "What?"</p><p>Tony grimaced before he gave a small shrug. "I just...I didn't think that that would actually work."</p><p>"Why wouldn't it?" Clint asked. "Loki was able to use it on me. Why wouldn't it work on him, hm?"</p><p>"Because, well, he's a god, ain't he? You'd think he'd be more resistant to the scepter power," Tony stated, gesturing to the scepter in Clint's hand with a frown.</p><p>"The scepter can work on anyone. It doesn't matter how strong or powerful. It'll still work on them no matter what," Thor told him though he looked troubled.</p><p>"Even a god?" Tony asked, looking at Loki warily.</p><p>"Even a god," Thor confirmed.</p><p>Tony looked at Clint. "So, what are you gonna do to him?" He asked with a slight smirk.</p><p>Clint hesitated, looking Loki up and down deep in thought. What would he do to Loki? What could he do that was as bad as what Loki had done to him?</p><p>Loki had violated his mind. Had seen things he never wanted anyone to see. Not even Natasha. He had seen some of his deepest darkest secrets. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was reliving them. Loki may see it but Clint had to remember and relive all of those memories, how he had felt when they had been happening. Thinks he didn't want to ever remember or feel again.</p><p>If he hadn't been controlled by the scepter, he would have broken down on his knees and would have screamed and begged for it to stop.</p><p>But no. Instead he had stood there unable to move or speak as Loki went through his mind, practically ripping it apart to get what he wanted.</p><p>Clint had wished that was the extent of it. But it wasn't. Loki had made him turn against Shield and all of his friends.</p><p>And Natasha.</p><p>If it weren't for her, he'd probably still be in Loki's control. But he had attacked her. He had hurt her. He...he had told Loki everything Natasha had told him about her. She had trusted him when he had told her about her own past. Then he had been forced to tell Loki everything she had told him. He had betrayed her. It may not have been willing but he still felt like a traitor.</p><p>Ever since Loki had taken control of Clint's mind he hadn't felt the same. He felt violated and used. He had nightmares about it. He hadn't even told Natasha about them. He was afraid he would be judged even though he knew she never would. He was afraid if he told the others then they would think he was losing his nerve.</p><p>But that's not all. No. Loki just had to fuck up his whole life. Maybe he would have been fine if it was just that. But after New York's Attack, even when he was out of Loki's control, hell, even when Loki was gone and not on the same planet as him, everyone treated him differently.</p><p>Shield took him in and ran a bunch of tests on him to make sure Loki was really gone. Even after he was proven clean they didn't want to let him free. But after Clint said he was going to go and live Avengers they let him go. But he knew it was only because they knew someone would be watching him constantly.</p><p>Clint felt like a living, walking, talking disease. The Avengers kept avoiding him except Natasha. He had felt so rejected but he wouldn't show it. Natasha could tell but she didn't say anything and Clint was grateful for that.</p><p>He had tried to continue his life like nothing was wrong. But of course that was too much to ask.</p><p>Next thing he knew Loki was back.</p><p>But this time, it was Clint's turn to play with Loki's mind. To see how he liked it, unable to speak his mind, to stop Clint from tearing him apart.</p><p>And now he was going to make sure Loki would scream and beg, so then Clint could just smirk as Loki had and watch him break.</p><p>Clint took a deep breath holding the scepter a bit tighter. So now what should he do? He wanted to humiliate Loki the same way he had down to him. He wanted Loki to know how it felt to be...beneath someone.</p><p>Then he got it.</p><p>Clint stood straight, shoulders back an evil glint in his eyes. He gripped the scepter tighter, so hard his knuckles had turned white and was afraid he might snap it in half. But he wasn't scared of Loki. Not anymore.</p><p>"Loki," he said rather calmly all things considered, his voice not even wavering.</p><p>Clint met Loki's now light blue eyes.</p><p>"Yes, Master?" He asked his voice even. But Clint knew he was afraid. He could feel it. But even if Loki wanted to, he couldn't betray any emotion except what Clint wanted.</p><p>A voice Clint didn't recognize as his own whispered in his mind, telling him to tear Loki apart, to punish him for all he had done. For the pain and fear Clint had been through. And Clint wanted to. He wanted to make Loki hurt just as much as he had.</p><p>
  <em>'Break him.'</em>
</p><p>Clint smiled coldly.</p><p>"Kneel."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*screams*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence.</p>
<p>That's all Clint could hear. It was so quiet that they could probably hear a pin drop. No one said a word. They only stared at the pair waiting with bated breath to see what would happen next.</p>
<p>Then, to the shock of everyone, even Clint, Loki dropped down onto his knees, head bowed and eyes looking down at Clint's feet.</p>
<p><em>Subjugation</em>.</p>
<p>Clint smirked, a cruel light in his eyes. He reached down with a hand, lifting Loki's head with just a finger under his chin until their eyes met.</p>
<p>"You were made, to be ruled," Clint whispered, so softly that only Loki would be able to hear him. "In the end, you will always kneel."</p>
<p>He had been there, watching from the rooftops, still in Loki's control when the god had said that to all those people. It felt good to throw it back in Loki's face. To make him feel worthless as those people had felt, to make Loki feel fear that they had.</p>
<p>That Clint had.</p>
<p>He could sense Loki's conflict, trying to take back his control over his own mind. But it was a weak attempt. Almost as if Loki had accepted his fate and decided it was easier to allow it to happen, rather than fight it.</p>
<p>Clint stood straight, glancing at the other's who regarded Clint with different gazes. Curiosity, wariness, interest and even a little fear.</p>
<p>He looked back at Loki, kneeling before him, head bowed, completely under his power and grinned.</p>
<p>Loki had made him feel like a worthless slave.</p>
<p>Now it was time for some payback.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Clint kept the scepter near him as he watched Loki go about cleaning the tower. He'd been working none stop for at least five and a half hours now and nobody assumed that Clint would relent anytime soon.</p>
<p>Even though Loki had been forbidden from speaking, Clint could still feel Loki's hatred towards him. He could hear what Loki was thinking in his head. Mostly along the lines of 'pathetic mortal' and 'peasant' and such things as that which just made Clint grin nastily at the god.</p>
<p>Loki had so far cleaned all the dishes, dried them and put them away. He had done all the laundry, vacuumed, and was currently cleaning the floors. But he has to use a toothbrush, because Clint was an asshole like that. He had gotten a fair amount of the floor done but there was still a lot he had to go.</p>
<p>Natasha kept giving the god concerned looks. Loki looked worn and tired as he scrubbed the floor. His arms were shaking slightly and breathing harder than was normal.</p>
<p>"Just so you know Clint, you're doing the dishes tomorrow night," Tony said to the archer, slightly annoyed that Clint had gotten out of doing his turn of washing dishes.</p>
<p>"That's not fair!" Clint protested.</p>
<p>"The hell it isn't! You can't use Loki as an escape! You doing dishes tomorrow and that's final," Tony stated, giving Clint a pointed glare. "My house, my rules."</p>
<p>Clint scowled at him and mumbled something that sounded something like 'use the scepter on him'.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Tony asked, a light glare in his eyes.</p>
<p>Clint sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back on the couch. "Nothing."</p>
<p>"That's what I thought," Tony said with a nod.</p>
<p>"Clint, maybe you should give Loki a break?" Natasha suggested.</p>
<p>Clint scowled. "No. He's not getting anything from me. If he didn't want this then he should have thought of that before he controlled me."</p>
<p>Natasha sent him a not so subtle glare. "If you don't he's going to pass out."</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. "He's a god, Nat. He'll be fine!"</p>
<p>"God's have their limits too, Clint," Natasha said sternly. "At least let him have something to drink."</p>
<p>She looked over at Loki who was practically shaking, but wasn't letting up on his chore. Every fiber of his being seemed to scream in protest but he could do nothing but scrub at the floor, hands shaking and looking rather pained.</p>
<p>Natasha had a guess that Clint was letting the pain bleed through Loki's expression on purpose.</p>
<p>"She's right, man. Ya gotta let him have something to drink" Tony muttered, almost concerned for the god considering his tone. "Otherwise my bet is roughly an hour before he inevitably passes out."</p>
<p>Clint sighed again before glancing as Loki and back to Natasha. "Fine. But you can get it for him since you care so much about his well-being. I'm not letting him get it himself and I'm not getting up to watch him get it. I don't trust him, controlled or not."</p>
<p>Natasha shook her head but got up and went to the kitchen. She filled a glass from the cupboard halfway with water before walking back to the lounge, going back to where Loki was scrubbing the floor still and knelt down.</p>
<p>Natasha sent Clint a glare who rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Loki stopped scrubbing the floor and looked up at Natasha. Even through those blue eyes she could see a pain that she knew belonged to Loki.</p>
<p>She offered him the cup but he didn't take it continuing to just look at her. She glared at Clint who just shrugged.</p>
<p>"I said he could drink it. I never said he could take what was given to him," he with a smirk.</p>
<p>Natasha turned back to Loki and her gaze softened. She gently took Loki's chin in her hands and brought the cup up, pressing it to his lips and thankfully Loki opened his mouth so he could drink up the water. It was a very intimate gesture to Natasha who never had to care for anyone but herself before the Avengers.</p>
<p>Once it was completely drained Loki gave her one last glance and she could see the unspoken 'thank you' in his eyes before going back to scrubbing the floors with the toothbrush as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p>Clint looked slightly annoyed, whereas Tony was silently laughing. "You gotta be smarter than that to fool her, man."</p>
<p>"Whatever," Clint growled as he stood, grabbing the scepter from where it leaned against the side of the couch. "Loki, enough of that. Get up. Follow me."</p>
<p>Loki stood without hesitation and followed Clint from the room.</p>
<p>Natasha and Tony exchanged looks but didn't follow after them. Clint couldn't hurt or make Loki kill himself without Thor ripping him to pieces. Clint wasn't so suicidal as that.</p>
<p>What could he possibly do?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Shit's about to go down people. I think you'll like *cough* hate *cough* the next chapter 😆✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language, implied rape⚠️</p>
<p>(End notes contain spoilers)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki followed behind Clint up the stairs unable to speak. Damn this mortal for making him be the one thing he despised.</p>
<p>Mute.</p>
<p>He hated it to his very core. And he knew that Clint knew. He hated being treated like a slave. He was a god!</p>
<p>When Natasha had offered him that drink he would have cried when he realised he couldn't take it. He had desperately needed the water, but he wasn't able to move to grab it. He was so grateful for the assassin figuring out she could give it to him another way.</p>
<p>But he had a feeling he was about to pay for it now.</p>
<p>Clint opened the door to his room and pointed inside. "In."</p>
<p>Loki walked past him into the room unable to stop himself. He hated not having control. He detested it deeply.</p>
<p>Clint closed the door, locking it.</p>
<p>He smirked at Loki who was standing still in the middle of the room waiting for orders.</p>
<p>"Seem familiar?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, still smirking.</p>
<p>Loki couldn't answer but he knew what Clint meant. It was exactly like the time Loki had gone through Clint's mind trying to find everything about him. Who he was, his past, about the Avengers, everything.</p>
<p>Clint stepped up to him, face to face, anger in his eyes. "This is how you ripped my mind apart!" He growled fiercely.</p>
<p>He turned away from Loki, breathing deeply. "And now—"</p>
<p>He looked back at Loki a sadistic smile on his face.</p>
<p>"—I think it's time for a little payback."</p>
<p>He put the tip of the scepter to Loki's chest and Loki's mind exploded with blinding pain. If he could have screamed he would have. It would have been blood curdling, full of pain. But he could do nothing more than stand there and do nothing.</p>
<p>Memories he'd tried to suppress rose to the surface. Things he never wanted to think about ever again, he was now being forced to relive.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>He was little, about four, running after Thor, laughing, having fun. He missed those times. Simpler times.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He'd tripped and fallen, scraping his knees across the ground. He had started crying, tears slipping down his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thor had raced back, fear and concern in his blue eyes. He had picked Loki up and raced back to the castle, taking him to mother. She was always so kind and gentle. But Father had been there when they had arrived. He had yelled at Loki for being a cry baby and told him to grow up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki had ran away, tears falling down his cheeks, to his room, locking the door. He sat down in the corner of the room sobbing quietly, hugging himself, trying to comfort himself. Because he was alone, with no-one to hug him, no-on to comfort him. He only had himself.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Another memory, when Loki's older, around seven. He'd always been a quiet boy. He'd never really had friends. He thought about having some once. But he didn't know who to ask.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki had turned to Thor, asking him if he knew anyone who'd like to be friends with him. He only wanted one. He didn't mind who. Just someone he could hang out with when he was bored. Or someone he could talk to when he felt lonely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thor had smiled and offered Loki to join him in sparring with some of his own friends. Loki had been wary of the idea at first but Thor reassured him that his friends would love him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He eventually agreed and Loki went and met Thor's friends. They seemed nice. Hugon and Volstagg didn't really say anything to him but they did smile. Loki had hesitantly smiled but unsure. He was shy. He'd never had friends before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sif and Fandral seemed more friendly than the other two and talked to Loki more, asking him how he was. He had just said fine. He didn't really know what to say. He'd never had friends before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thor had smiled at his Brother getting along with his friends. He said they should spar and raced off to grab some weapons.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as he was out of sight, Fandral had shoved Loki to the floor. Loki stared wide eyed as the others laughed. Fandral smirked and kicked Loki straight in the stomach.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki gasped holding his stomach and curling into a ball. He couldn't breathe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fandral had laughed. 'Awww, look at the little prince. He's so weak! Poor wittle Loki," he mocked him. "You really think we'd want to be friends with a weak, pathetic thing like you? Ha!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He kicked Loki again and Loki covered his head with his arms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What a loser! No wonder no-one wants to be friends with you!" Fandral sneered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki whimpered. He stood and ran before any of them could stop him. Everything hurt. His head, his stomach, his legs from running. It all hurt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But they didn't hurt as much as what his feelings were.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thor came back a minute after Loki had left. He'd frowned. 'Where's Loki?' He'd asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sif shrugged. 'Felt ill, I guess,' she'd said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thor had looked towards the castle. He'd see Loki later and make sure he was alright.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Loki was in the bathroom of his room looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was covered in dirt. Bruises were already forming on his body. Cuts littered his arms and legs. There was a cut across his cheek.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He sat down on the tiled floor, confusion in his green eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't understand what he'd done wrong. Why did Fandral do that? What had he done?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't cry this time. He just sat there staring at the floor. Why did he feel so...numb?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Thor had knocked on Loki's door but didn't get an answer, so he slowly opened it looking around the room for the green eyed boy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't see him. Where...where was he? He saw that the bathroom door was shut. He knocked on it gently. 'Loki? Are you alright? Why did you leave?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He heard a small noise before Loki replied. 'I'm sorry I left Thor. I should have said so before I did.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Are you alright, though?' Thor asked, concerned. Why wasn't Loki opening the door?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I'm fine, Thor.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was the first time he had ever lied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Okay, Brother. Let me know when you feel better,' Thor said. He left after that, realising that maybe Loki wanted to be left alone.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Seven was too young an age to start cutting. But Loki didn't like feeling numb.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blood stained the floor.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Loki was twelve now. He was learning magic, taking advanced classes, doing everything basically for himself while helping others as much as he possibly could.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He mostly hung around Thor who was fourteen. But whenever Thor was around his friends, Loki would disappear as if into thin air. He wasn't sure where Loki went. He guessed to his own room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But as much as he tried he couldn't always avoid them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was showing Thor some magic that mother had taught him earlier that week. It was simple. Making himself appear and disappear. Invisibility. But Thor loved it. He would have a look of surprise every time Loki vanished and would laugh as Loki reappeared.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki was smiling, happy he could make his Brother laugh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was one of those rare moments when Loki actually enjoyed himself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then that moment ended.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thor's friends came up to them, looking innocent and laughing with one another.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'What you doing, Loki?' Fandral asked with a smirk.</em>
</p>
<p><em>'Nothi</em>—' <em>he started but Thor cut him off.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>'He was showing me some magic that he learned! Look! Loki, show them,' Thor said, giving Loki a bright smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki swallowed. He didn't want to, but he didn't really have a choice. If he didn't do it then Thor would think that Loki was being rude. Thor knew that Loki didn't really like his friends though he never wondered why. But Thor would be upset if he didn't. He couldn't have that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He sighed, then vanished from sight. Thor's friends stepped back in shock looking around for the raven. Loki tried not to laugh as he reappeared again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fandral saw the smile on his face and knew Loki had been laughing at them. He sneered. 'Why do you even need that spell? You're already invisible enough as it is!'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki's smile faded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Fandral, do not talk like that to my Brother!' Thor said defensively.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Oh, come on, Thor! Look at him. He's doing magic? A woman's art!' Fandral protested. 'Men only practice magic if they're Argr!'</em>
</p>
<p><em>Loki froze at the accusation. How dare he</em>—'</p>
<p>
  <em>'Loki, you're not Argr are you?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki whipped around looking at Thor wide eyed. Did he really think...?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Why don't you do everyone a favour Loki and use that spell to disappear for good?' Fandral asked and the others laughed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki had that numb feeling again. But for a different reason.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He ran off, back to the castle and to his room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He couldn't trust anybody! Not even his own Brother!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The razor felt heavier that night.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Thor had yelled at Fandral. He saw how hurt Loki had looked when he'd raced off  and felt terrible. He knew that Loki wouldn't want to talk to him at the moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fandral had just shrugged and walked off with the others. Thor started to question how he had even become friends with them in the first place.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Loki is sixteen. He had drifted apart from everyone he knew. He hardly spoke to anyone anymore. He only would if he had to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He talked to Thor occasionally, but if Thor's friends came near then Loki would be gone in seconds. He didn't care if Thor thought he was being rude.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thor's friends had gotten worse over the years. Especially Fandral. They constantly picked on Loki, calling him names, Argr. Whenever Loki let his guard down, when he thought he was alone, they would beat him to a pulp.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't talk to Thor's friends at all anymore. Just ignored them completely. Even when they beat him. He wouldn't let them take satisfaction out of him telling on them. To know that they got to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It wouldn't matter if he did. Odin would never believe him. He would assume that he was spreading lies like usual just because he didn't like Thor's friends.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But then something happened that he never thought they would do. Or at least, one of them would do.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By the time Fandral had finished beating Loki, he was bruised all over. Loki hadn't said a word all through it. He went to stand, no matter how much his legs protested against the idea.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Fandral shoved him down again, much like the first time they met.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Why don't you talk anymore? Have you realised that no-one wants to hear your voice? Come on, Loki. Spread some more lies!' He jeered, but Loki didn't say anything, not making a sound. This annoyed Fandral.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He grabbed Loki's hair, yanking on it forcing Loki to look up at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'What's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue? Hmm?' Fandral smirked suddenly. 'Don't worry. I'll fix that.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then he kissed him. Actually kissed him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki was in shock as he was pushed onto his back with Fandral straddling him and still kissing his.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He shoved at Fandral chest but Fandral caught his wrist, pinning his arms above his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fandral pulled away and Loki stared at him, for the first time, truly afraid. Please, let this be some sick joke!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Let's loosen that tongue and see if I can get you to scream,' Fandral grinned.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Never had Loki ever felt more violated as he curled into a ball on his bed later and sobbed. He was so alone. He wanted someone to hold him and make it better, but he didn't want to be touched. He was so very afraid.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taking deep breaths, he sat up. He had to go to father. He had to make him listen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He went to his father's room. Luckily he was there, pouring over war maps.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'F-father?' Loki said hesitantly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Odin turned to look at him. 'What is it Loki? I'm rather busy', he stated looking back at the maps.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I-I need to talk to you. About...about F-Fandral?' Loki felt a shiver run down his spine when he said his name.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Odin sent Loki a frown. 'What about Fandral?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki swallowed harshly. 'He-he...'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Speak up boy, I can't hear you,' Odin said, barely paying any attention anyway.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki took a deep breath. 'He-he r-raped me.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Odin looked at Loki then and scowled. 'What?!'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'He r-raped me, father,' Loki said more clearly this time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Odin was now glaring at Loki. 'How dare you spread such lies!'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki's eyes went wide. What?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I-I'm not!' Loki protested. Why would he think he'd lie about such things?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Odin scowled. 'Once a liar, always a lie,' he said and Loki felt like he'd been slapped. 'Maybe you need to be taught a lesson.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By the time Thor had found out what had happened it was too late, but he still raced up to the castle to his Brothers room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He went into Loki's room and saw Loki lying on his bed, tears slipping silently down his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thor knelt down beside him and swallowed hard.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Brother, I am so sorry,' Thor whispered, but he knew Loki couldn't answer him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His lips had been sewn shut.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I know there are parts that Loki doesn't technically see but I added it anyway, cause I can. It's my story and I can 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 do what I please with it.</p>
<p>No, Clint will 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 rape Loki. Not gonna happen. Ever. 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘥. Why is Clint being a complete utter ass though? If you give it time then 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘺.</p>
<p>Tony has issues with his own Father beating him as a child which is why he believed what he did was a suitable punishment for Loki which, if you had given it time, you 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 learned more about later on.</p>
<p>If you are uncomfy with any aspect of this story then my only advice is to 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 and maybe next time 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘴.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong violence, suicide attempt⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was Thor's coronation. Loki was proud of Thor but also envious. He wanted to be King also. But he had always known that Thor would be King of Asgard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Father had told Thor and him that they were both born to be Kings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what was Loki meant to be the King of? Loneliness?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Loki put on a smile, hiding his pain and misery so that Thor would be happy. He wanted his Brother to be happy even when he wasn't.</em>
</p><p>'He doesn't deserve the crown. He doesn't deserve to be King. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. Is that what Asgard needs for its King?'</p><p>
  <em>Loki shook his head, trying to get rid of the pestering voice in his head. He didn't know where the voice had come from. He thought it was just in his head, but it wasn't a voice he recognised. It wasn't his or anyone's he knew. So he tried to ignore it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was hard to ignore.</em>
</p><p>'You should be King. You would make a fine Ruler. You just have to betray Thor, make sure that he doesn't become King.'</p><p>
  <em>Loki gritted his teeth, willing himself not to listen to the voice. He would never betray him. Thor was his Brother!</em>
</p><p>'Is he though?'</p><p>
  <em>Loki froze. What did the voice mean by that? Of course Thor was his Brother...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...right?</em>
</p><p>'Betray Thor. Betray him and all your wishes and dreams will come true.'</p><p>
  <em>Loki bit his lip. Could he really betray Thor?</em>
</p><p>'Listen to me. You won't regret it. You will have everything you ever wanted. Respect, trust, friends—'</p><p>
  <em>Loki had stopped listening at the last word. Friends? He had never had that before. Something he wanted so badly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'What must I do?' Loki asked in a hushed voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Another!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor threw his cup into the flame, being as dramatic as possible before walking down the long hall and spotted Loki waiting for him. Thor stepped up beside him clapping his hands together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki glanced at Thor and smirked. 'Nervous Brother?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor laughed a nervous laugh. 'Have you ever known me to be nervous?' He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki frowned. 'Well, there was the time in Nornheim.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'That was not nerves, Brother. That...that was the rage of battle,' Thor stated boldly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Ah, I see,' Loki nodded sarcastically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?' Thor asked, looking proud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. 'Uh, as I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to conceal our escape—'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor laughed over him, turning to the servant who had finally brought him his drink. 'Yes, some do battle others just do tricks.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki restrained himself from glaring at Thor. He knew it was only a joke. Why was he so mad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'He doesn't take your power seriously. But I see your strength. Once Thor is dethroned you can show Thor how wrong he was in doubting you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki nodded but Thor didn't notice. Loki glanced at the servant. Thor wanted tricks? He'll give him tricks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two serpents suddenly slid out from the mug the man held on a platter. The servant yelled in fright dropping the tray which flattered against the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki laughed and Thor just shook his head. 'Loki. Now that's just a waste of good wine.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Oh it's just a bit of fun,' Loki said, though to him, the fun hadn't even begun. 'Right my friend?' He asked the servant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man whispered something, too afraid to answer properly as Loki waved his hand, the serpent's disappearing in a flash of green light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man quickly picked up the tray and cup, hurrying away as the two men laughed at his expense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another man came up to them and handed Thor his helmet before retreating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki smirked at this. 'Ooh, nice feathers.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor scoffed. 'You don't really want to start this again do you, Cow?' He said, nodding towards Loki's own helmet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I was being sincere,' Loki protested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You are incapable of sincerity.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Am I?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yes.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki sighed. 'I have looked forward to this day as long as you have. Your my Brother and my friend,' Loki paused there, suddenly realising with a shock how true those words were. Thor was his friend. He had always been there for him when he needed it.</em>
</p><p>'He's a liar. He only pretends to care.'</p><p>
  <em>But was that true?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Sometimes I may be envious,' Loki continued, ignoring the voice. 'But never doubt that I love you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor smiled, putting his hand on the side of Loki's helmet. 'Thank you,' he said, before dropping it again, but still smiling at loki warmly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Now give us a kiss,' Loki joked and Thor laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Stop it,' Thor warned him playfully, pointing his finger at him. Then he gave Loki a true smile. 'You will always be by my side Loki. Always.'</em>
</p><p>'It's all a lie. He wishes to deceive you.'</p><p>
  <em>Loki sighed, not wanting to listen to the voice anymore. But another force in his body seemed to compel him to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'They're ready for you,' Loki said and Thor nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You go ahead,' he told him and with one last glanced at him, Loki left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor watched his Brother go with a slight frowned on his face, feeling as though something was wrong. Something about Loki was different.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was it a trick of the light or were Loki's eyes blue?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They traveled to Jotunhiem in a flash, heading into the Frost Giants courtyard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki's plan had worked, but had also backfired. He hasn't meant to actually go to Jotunheim. Yes, he wanted Thor to say he was going, but he had hoped the guard he had notified would have told Odin before they had reached Jotunheim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laufey spoke to Thor, threatening to kill them. Thor wouldn't back down though, demanding to know how the Frost Giants got into Asgard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki prayed to the norns that Laufey didn't say a word.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually Laufey demanded they return to Asgard. Thor wouldn't have it. He wanted the truth out of Laufey. Loki had been quick to intervene, trying to convince Thor to go as they were outnumbered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Know your place, Brother!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki stepped away, taken aback. He stared at Thor hurt even though Thor couldn't see the pained look in Loki's eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I thought it was by your side?' Loki had whispered, but not loud enough for Thor to hear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few seconds later, a fight broke out and Loki was separated from the others, each fighting separately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki got distracted for a quarter of a second, looking to see if Thor was okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Frost Giant grabbed his arm, burning away his armor and exposing his skin to the Frost Giants hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki's eyes went wide as, instead of his skin burning, it turned...it turned...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...blue?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki stabbed the Frost Giant, killing it. He looked at his arm that slowly turned back to its normal pale skin colour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Confusion swirled in Loki's head, not processing or understanding what just happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mind was distracted once again as a scream tore across the battlefield. He looked up in the direction of the scream to see Fandral, impaled by a jagged piece of ice through his chest, a Frost Giant standing over him, preparing for the kill.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki reacted in seconds, sending a dagger straight at the Frost Giant, killing it instantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could have let the thing kill Fandral. He could have let the beast kill his rapist and no one would have known that he could have stopped it from where he was standing, so far away. But he wasn't so heartless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sif yelled Thor's name, truly realising how much danger they were in. Hogun and Volstagg pulled Fandral free, blood staining the front of his armor red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'We must go!' Loki yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Then go!' Thor yelled back. Loki didn't move, not wanting to leave without Thor. But the next moment he didn't have a choice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Kraken was set on them and they had to run for their lives. Thor killed the Kraken and just when they thought they were safe they realised the Frost Giants had followed them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then Odin arrived and talked to Laufey, trying to convince him not to start a war because of Thor's foolishness. But Laufey wouldn't hear it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laufey declared war, and before anyone else got hurt, Odin took them back to Asgard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki walked down to the vaults, his mind running.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor had been banished only moments ago, leaving Loki alone. He had wanted to talk to Thor about what had happened to his arm on Jotunheim. But now he couldn't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there was only one other way to find out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki swallowed hard, reaching for the Casket Of Winters. It pulsed a light blue as he picked it up and watched with growing fear as his fingers, from where they had touched the Casket, slowly turning the same shade of blue like it had on Jotunheim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Thor was his Brother!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Is he though?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this what the voice had meant?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Stop!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki knew that voice. He would have called him Father. But now he didn't know what to call him anymore...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki knew the truth now. He was a Frost Giant.  A stolen relic. A bargaining chip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A monster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The voice in his head told him so and he believed it. He was a monster. A beast that needed to be put down. That needed to die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was hanging off the Bifrost, holding onto the spear by the end of its handle, these thoughts running through his head. Thor was staining to hold onto the spear so Loki wouldn't fall into the void below.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I could've done it Father!' Loki yelled desperately, 'I could have done it! For you! For all of us!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Odin only looked at him with a cold stare. 'No, Loki.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki couldn't bear it anymore. No matter what he did, it was never enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So why did he bother trying anymore?</em>
</p><p>'You don't deserve to live. You're a monster. The monster that parents tell their children about at night. Just let go. Let go and fall into the void. They would all be happier with you gone.'</p><p>
  <em>Loki's hand slowly slipped down the pole, The voice in his head encouraging him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Loki, no!' Thor begged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Loki wasn't listening.</em>
</p><p>'Let go.'</p><p>
  <em>And Loki did.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒There's one more memory chapter after this✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: mentions of abuse, mentions of rape, mentions of torture, self hate⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Loki had woken on a barren planet, far from Asgard. He had never been to this planet as far as he was aware.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Which made it all the more dangerous.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wondered around for a while, unsure what to do. His life was ruined. He could never go back to Asgard now. If he did he'd surely be killed or imprisoned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Though, he didn't really mind about the killed part. He had wanted to die. Yet, here he was, completely the opposite of dead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But why? He shouldn't be alive. It shouldn't even be possible. He fell from the Bifrost into a void. He shouldn't be alive. Obviously the world would not let him die so easily.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eventually he stumbled open a civilisation...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...of Chitari.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Chitari took him to their leader, Thanos. Loki could sense the power that Thanos radiated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't realise how much danger he was until it was too late.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanos told him he was in a place called 'The Inbetween'. A place that was everywhere and nowhere. In other words, no one would be able to find this place unless Thanos allowed it. Which meant Thanos had meant Loki to land here. He needed him for something. Though what that was, he had yet to learn.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had realised as soon as Thanos spoke that his voice was the one he'd been hearing in his head. The one that had manipulated his mind. Made him do things he regretted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanos told him that he wanted Loki to go to Midgaurd to get him the tesseract. Loki had questioned why but Thanos wouldn't answer him. He found out the truth later though, that Thanos was collecting Infinity Stones and once he had them all he would wipe out half of every species.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But at the time Loki didn't know this. Yet, he still refused to help Thanos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanos told him that he'd regret not helping him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He tortured him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was whipped, beaten, humiliated over and over. But Loki remained strong, refusing still to help Thanos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When the Other, Thanos's right hand man, found the sceptre, everything changed. They didn't just torture Loki to force him to help. They did it to break him, so they could use the sceptre on him. His mind was too strong to control. The only way they could use the sceptre on him was to break him completely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The only problem? They never realised that Loki was already broken.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But that didn't stop them. They did everything possible to get Loki under their control. Even going so far as to rape him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And no matter how much Loki was already broken, they still managed to break him past the point that he could ever be fixed again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sceptre finally worked and Loki could not fight against it.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>He had done it. He attacked Midgard. He had killed hundreds of people in the process.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And it was his fault.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because he wasn't strong enough to fight the sceptre's power. Because he was useless, powerless, worthless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If he had just been stronger then he never would have been controlled. If he had actually died when he fell from the Bifrost, none of this would have happened. But now it was too late.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After the Hulk smashed him into the ground, the scepters control broke, but what had happened was done and he could do nothing to stop it. All he could do was hope the 'Avengers' could stop it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When they came to the Tower to take him, 'under arrest', he didn't resist. He knew it was no use trying to tell them he was controlled. He had no proof. So he stayed silent, letting them put him in chains and have Thor take him back Asgard.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Torture.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was starting to get used to it. It almost felt natural to him now. The beatings, the whipping, even the rape. It barely bothered him anymore. He was just turning numb to the world.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His so-called 'Father' didn't even let him defend himself for his actions. Odin sent him straight to the dungeons for torture without even a proper trial.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had been there for weeks, maybe even months, constantly tortured.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Thor found out, he was furious at Odin. He demanded that Loki get a different sentence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not wanting to be on Thor's bad side, Odin agreed very reluctantly. He said that Loki's punishment would be in the hands of the Avengers instead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thor took the agreement, wanting anything besides his Brother to be tortured.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By the time he went to Loki to take him to Midgard, he barely recognised him. He was covered in blood and was far too thin. Thor restrained himself from going to Odin and strangling him for what he'd done to his Brother.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thor allowed Loki to recover in his room for a few days before they went to MIdgaurd, knowing Loki was in no condition to be going anywhere while he was like that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the first day Loki just shivered, clutching to Thor who had to force feed him as Loki wouldn't eat. He had to bath Loki and cloth him because Loki wouldn't do it himself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The second day was a little better. After Loki realised he was out of danger, he slowly started to do things for himself again. He didn't cling to Thor so much. He ate a little food.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On the third day, Loki was more or less back to his old self. But Thor knew it was a facade meant to reassure him that Loki was okay even though he knew he wasn't.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thor told Loki of his new sentence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki at first had a look of fear on his face before changing to seconds to a look of indifference. Thor had noticed Loki's slip up but didn't mention it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They travelled to Midgard the next day.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The memories stopped and Loki, though standing perfectly still, wanted to throw up. He'd never felt more violated in his entire life.</p>
<p>Clint's eyes were wide in absolute shock.</p>
<p>Loki couldn't tell what he was thinking and he didn't really want to know either.</p>
<p>Clint schooled his expression to a forced calm. He glanced at the sceptre in his hand then back at Loki, his eyebrows knitted together in deep thought.</p>
<p>Finally, he set his eyes on Loki with a hard glare, his hand tightening around the sceptre. "This doesn't change anything," he growled out, voice strained and shaking. "Controlled or not, you still did it."</p>
<p>Loki's sick feeling intensified. He knew Barton wouldn't forgive him easily.</p>
<p>Clint turned away, hiding his emotions from Loki. "No one will find out about this," Loki heard him say. "If you say anything then I'll deny it", he turned back around and Loki saw tears in Clint's eyes along with something darker that Loki couldn't make out. "I'll <em>never</em> forgive you for what you did to me!"</p>
<p>It was only then, Loki realised how badly Clint was hurt from the mind control...</p>
<p>...and Loki blamed himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒I'm so sorry for not updating. I ran out of data and only just now got some more. I haven't abandoned this, I promise you. Also, who hates Clint rn? Next chapter we are moving onto Natasha!✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki woke, comfortable and warm in bed, smothered under warm blankets, head sinking into the fluffy pillow it rested on.</p>
<p>Despite the warmth, all he felt was discomfort and restlessness. All his secrets had been exposed to the one person that hated him above all the others at this Tower. He didn't know how to take that information except being completely scared, feeling exposed...violated.</p>
<p>He hated it.</p>
<p>Loki sighed, burrowing further into the blankets, not wanting to get up. It was too nice and comfortable despite the fears eating away at his mind. He was so tired of this punishment.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door and Loki wanted to eternally scream. He didn't want to get up, dammit!</p>
<p>The person walked in and Loki figured it was either Thor or Tony and yanked the blanket over his head. "Go away!"</p>
<p>He heard a slight laugh and he peaked out from the covers to see Natasha standing there with an amused expression.</p>
<p>Loki blushed at how childish he must look, lowering the blanket and glancing at Natasha who didn't seem to mind his behaviour.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he mumbled, looking down at the sheets, embarrassed.</p>
<p>Natasha sat down on the bed, a small smile on her face. "That's alright. You hungry?"</p>
<p>Loki blinked, only now noticing the tray of food in Natasha's hands that she placed in front of him.</p>
<p>He sat up properly, his stomach rumbling as he realised just how hungry he was. Clint barely let him eat at all yesterday. He was famished.</p>
<p>He hesitantly picked up the scrambled eggs on toast, looking at Natasha to make sure it was okay, before taking a bit.</p>
<p>It was delicious!</p>
<p>He devoured the rest of the food in less than five minutes.</p>
<p>"Must've been hungry then," Natasha noticed and Loki blushed sheepishly, looking away. This was not the table manners set for a prince! Though, to be fair, there was no table and he was no longer considered a prince of Asgard. Natasha just smiled reassuringly. "It's fine. You didn't eat much yesterday anyway."</p>
<p>Loki nodded. He knew why she was here. He remembered exactly what his punishment was. But he thought he'd have to do it in front of everyone else. He was waiting for her to tell him that he had to perhaps follow her to the lounge room where the other's were surely waiting.</p>
<p>Natasha seemed to know what he was thinking and decided to ease his mind. "It's just you and me. Promise. I had Tony turn off all the cameras in this room."</p>
<p>Loki gave a small sigh of relief. But still, even if it was only her, Clint already knew all his darkest secrets. Now it was going to go up to two. How long until everyone knew every detail about him?</p>
<p>To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was absolutely terrified. Natasha was an assassin. She was trained to know if someone lied to her. Loki didn't want to find out what would happen to him if he did. Especially after Tony's punishment.</p>
<p>Natasha sighed and pulled something out of her pocket. A small vial of clear liquid. Loki didn't like the looks of it, though he didn't know why.</p>
<p>"It's a truth serum," Natasha told him and his eyes went wide. "Tony made it with Bruce."</p>
<p>Loki swallowed harshly, looking away. Bad enough to have to tell the truth to any question Natasha asked. Now he was going to have absolutely no choice.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard before letting out a sigh, deciding to get it over and done with. Only a few more days and he could escape. So long as she didn't ask any questions about New York then he'd have no reason to fear.</p>
<p>He reached out a shaky hand and took the vial, opening it and, before he lost his wits, downed it in one gulp. He didn't feel any different but he knew it didn't mean anything.</p>
<p>"I'm ready," he said finally after a slight hesitation.</p>
<p>Natasha nodded and started. "What's your favourite colour?"</p>
<p>Loki stared at her. "Um, what?"</p>
<p>"That's not a colour," Natasha pointed out.</p>
<p>Loki restrained from rolling his eyes. "I know that but...why that question? You could ask any question you want, yet that's the first one you pick?"</p>
<p>Natasha gave him a gentle smile. "After having Clint in your head the other day? I'm sure you'd much rather start with simple questions first."</p>
<p>Loki was grateful for that, but he also knew there would be harder questions later. She said 'start with simple questions first'. That meant there would be harder questions, just not yet.</p>
<p>"Green," he said eventually. Then his voice betrayed him. "Though I also like pink," he added without meaning to.</p>
<p>Natasha stifled a laugh that made Loki glare, but tried not to smile himself.</p>
<p>"Alright, your turn," Natasha said, which was met witha look of confusion from Loki.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" He asked. What did she mean 'his turn'?</p>
<p>His turn for what?</p>
<p>Natasha sighed before explaining. "I know I'm the one meant to be asking the questions but," she shrugged, "I thought it only fair for you to be allowed a question too."</p>
<p>Loki swallowed. Out of all of the Avengers, she was definitely the most considerate. It made Loki want to cry. He had always wanted someone to share his secrets with, knowing the person wouldn't tell anyone and they would do the same with him. But he only wished it wasn't forced from some punishment.</p>
<p>"Favourite movie," he said, glancing at her who smirked.</p>
<p>"Do you even know what a movie is?" She asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.</p>
<p>"No," he admitted. "But Thor's mentioned them before to me a million times. I've gathered that it's something you watch in a 'magical box' as Thor calls it, though I'm guessing that's the TV?"</p>
<p>She nodded before giving her answer. "Wind River. It's a good murder mystery movie."</p>
<p>"Guess I'll have to see for myself," Loki decided and Natasha smiled at the suggestion.</p>
<p>"Maybe on your free day I'll watch it with you. I'm sure I still have it in my room somewhere," she offered and Loki smiled with a slight nod.</p>
<p>He was actually enjoying himself which he found a little strange as this was meant to be a punishment.</p>
<p>The questions went back and forth for quite a while. What's your favourite food? Have you ever done something embarrassing? Have you ever got caught doing something you shouldn't?</p>
<p>Natasha then asked Loki something that caught him off guard.</p>
<p>"Do you love, Thor?" Natasha asked. "Do you consider him your Brother?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Loki said instantly, unable to help it and he cursed internally. Stupid truth serum.</p>
<p>He will always love Thor. No matter how much they fought, he would always love him no matter what. He always thought of Thor as his Brother and hoped Thor would never ceased calling him such no matter how much Loki denied it.</p>
<p>Thankfully, he didn't have to say that aloud. That would have been horrifying, to say the least.</p>
<p>Natasha looked satisfied with the answer. "I'm gonna ask some harder questions. Are you ready?"</p>
<p>Loki's breathing sped up but he forced himself to remain calm.</p>
<p>Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Angsty times ahead &gt;:3✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha looked satisfied with the answer. "I'm gonna ask some harder questions. Are you ready?"</p>
<p>Loki's breathing sped up but he forced himself to remain calm. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded.</p>
<p>"Have you ever had a lover?" She asked first.</p>
<p>"Yes," Loki sighed.</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>Loki smiled slightly. "That's two questions," he said, then, "Sigyn." He glared lightly at her.</p>
<p>Natasha laughed. "I suppose it is. Sorry. Alright, you ask one."</p>
<p>"Do you...like Clint?" Loki asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>She frowned. "I'm not sure about like. But he's one of my closest friends. I'd trust him with my life. But," she sighed, "he can hold a grudge. He has a long memory. He remembers things that people did to him from when he was only a child. New York...it really messed him up. He hasn't been the same since."</p>
<p>Loki looked down, guilt eating away at him. He regretted taking Clint's mind even if it was to spare the man. But Clint knew nothing of it and Loki doubted the archer would believe him if he told him.</p>
<p>"Is it true you have 6 kids like in the Norse myths and if so, are they still alive?" Natasha said and Loki gave a small smile.</p>
<p>"I still think that should count as two questions as well. But, yes, it's true. But...no, they're not all alive," Loki said, his smile fading slightly. "Their names are Hela, Jormungandr, Fenrir, Sleipnir, Narfi, and Vali. Narfi and Vali were murdered by my Fa- by Odin."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," Natasha said softly and Loki could tell she meant it. There was a pain in her eyes that Loki made out as loss. What exactly that loss was, Loki didn't know and was afraid to find out.</p>
<p>"Don't be," he said, his chest tightening painfully for his dead children. "I would ask about your past but I learned most of it from Barton," Loki said, giving Natasha an apologetic look. "But there was one thing I wanted to ask...I wanted to ask instead...why do you have red in your ledger?"</p>
<p>"Didn't Clint-?"</p>
<p>"No," Loki said, shaking his head. "It was one of the things I couldn't get him to speak about."</p>
<p>She leaned back on the bed with a slight sigh. "I used to be an assassin. Well, I still am, but now it's for the good guys, not the bad guys. I killed a lot of innocent people. Clint he...he found me. He was meant to kill me. Instead he offered to spare my life if I came to work for Shield," she explained. "I owe him and all the people I've hurt a debt. One I feel I might never be able to pay back."</p>
<p>Loki knitted his eyebrows together.  "I know how that feels," he said slowly. "That feeling like you owe the people you hurt the whole world in recompense and even then, it'll never be enough."</p>
<p>Natasha looked at him surprised, making Loki look away.</p>
<p>"Have you had your mouth sewn shut also like in the myths?" She asked and Loki winced.</p>
<p>"Yes," he said, touching his fingers to his lips. "It's not my favorite subject," he added hesitantly.</p>
<p>She nodded, letting it be.</p>
<p>Loki tried to think of something he could ask, but his mind was blank. He learnt a lot from Clint about Natasha. He decided on something random. "Do you like chocolate?" He asked and flushed when Natasha laughed.</p>
<p>"Yes. Who doesn't?" She said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Couldn't think of anyone who wouldn't," Loki said, allowing a small smile.</p>
<p>"If you could only see one color for the rest of your life what would it be and why?" Natasha asked and Loki thought about it.</p>
<p>"Green," he said eventually.</p>
<p>"Because you like the color?" Natasha asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>"No. Because it's the color of life," Loki said with a small smile that Natasha shared. "What's your real name?"</p>
<p>"In Russian it's Наталья Альяновна Романова. But in English it's Natalia Alianovna Romanova," she said and Loki nodded.</p>
<p>"Quiet long then?" He said and she smiled.</p>
<p>"'Nat' is easier for most people," she admitted. "What is a treasured memory?"</p>
<p>Loki sighed softly. "It was actually during a war. With Thor. We were fighting side by side. I remember feeling indestructible. It was one of the few times me and Thor got along. The one time I actually felt like his equal," he said softly with a smile. "Do you think I'm a bad person?" He asked suddenly, his smile vanishing as he looked fearfully at Natasha.</p>
<p>She shook her head. "I don't think so. You've done bad things. But as long as you're trying to fix them, trying to do the right thing, you'll never be seen as a bad person. Like I said before. You're not a bad person, you've just done bad things."</p>
<p>Loki blinked, remembering when she'd said something like that.</p>
<p>
  <em>'We don't hate you for what you did. We just didn't like the things you were doing.'</em>
</p>
<p>"If you could do anything or have anything in the world what would it be?" Natasha said and Loki bit his lip.</p>
<p>"To be an equal," he said softly. His mind went back to the bifrost.</p>
<p>
  <em>'I only want to be your equal!'</em>
</p>
<p>Natasha looked curious but she didn't press him.</p>
<p>"What's your favorite animal?" Loki asked and she smiled.</p>
<p>"Can't you guess?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Blackwidow is an arachnid."</p>
<p>She shook her head with a smile. "Alright. Leopards, I suppose."</p>
<p>"I like snakes," Loki said, almost absent mindedly. "Though wolves are good as well. One of my son's is a wolf."</p>
<p>Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Really?"</p>
<p>Loki nodded, suddenly looking shy. Natasha decided not to ask about it. "Do you prefer cats or dogs?"</p>
<p>"Cat's," Loki said instantly. "Dogs are too slobbery and hyper. Like Thor."</p>
<p>Natasha laughed and Loki marveled at how much younger and happier she looked when she smiled. He found himself staring and quickly forced his gaze away.</p>
<p>"W-what's your favorite food?" He stuttered out, cursing himself as he did.</p>
<p>Natasha grinned. "Mission rations have ensured that I'll eat pretty much anything, but I enjoy sharp, zingy flavors. My favorite street food is Shashlyk. It's something from my formative years. Give me a skewer and a wedge of lemon and you've made me a very happy woman."</p>
<p>Loki smiled. "I'll remember that then."</p>
<p>"Is there a limit to your abilities?" She asked, genuinely curious to the answer.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure," Loki said with a small shrug. "I've never needed to strain them before."</p>
<p>"Not even when you tried to take over?" She said and Loki saw the trap too late.</p>
<p>"No. Not even then," he said, forcing the reasons back before they could slip past his lips. "When is this finished?" He asked, feeling suddenly desperate for the questioning to end.</p>
<p>"Soon," she said, which he didn't think was much of an answer. Why was your 'takeover plan' so shabby?" She asked suddenly and Loki felt his stomach lurch.</p>
<p>"I-" Loki swallowed, trying to stop himself from saying too much. His throat seemed to burn from the truth serum.</p>
<p>"I won't tell anyone," Natasha said quickly, seeing he was struggling. "I promise."</p>
<p>He managed to hold off for a few more moments before it became too much and spilled everything out. He told her what happened on the bifrost, how he fell, how Thanos took him prisoner and tortured him, how the Other found the scepter and used it on him, forcing him to attack Earth, everything.</p>
<p>At the end of it, his face was wet with tears and Natasha was holding him tightly, murmuring soothing words to him as he sobbed uncontrollably. After holding everything in for so long, it was a relief to finally be able to tell someone. It hurt to say it all, but he felt as if a huge burden had been taken off his shoulders.</p>
<p>"You need to tell the others," she said softly but instantly.</p>
<p>Loki was already shaking his head. "I can't. Thor-"</p>
<p>"Would want to know," Natasha said persistently.</p>
<p>Loki was silent. Natasha sighed softly.</p>
<p>"What lie have you told the most?" She asked and Loki swallowed, looking away from her eyes.</p>
<p>In a whisper, he answered. "That I'm fine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Now Natasha knows. I wonder if she'll tell the others or keep Loki's secret?✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: mentions of abuse, strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How'd it go?"</p><p>Loki and Natasha had just walked into the lounge after Loki had more or less pulled himself together. Natasha had taken Loki's hand, suggesting he should eat and tugged him from the room before he could come up with a suitable reason why he couldn't.</p><p>The question had come from a specific genius who Loki avoided the eyes of. His hands, though mostly healed, still ached whenever he moved them.</p><p>"It went fine," he said shortly.</p><p>"So, the truth serum worked?" Tony asked excitedly, not seeming to notice Loki's reluctance to talk.</p><p>Loki sighed. "Yes and it's still affecting me, so no more questions."</p><p>Clint grinned. "Still affecting you, you say?"</p><p>Natasha glared at him. "Try it and I'll kick your ass to next week."</p><p>Clint blinked at her in surprise. "Okay, geez!"</p><p>Loki sighed again. He hadn't said a word about what Clint had done to him. Natasha hadn't asked him about what Clint had done to him when they left to his room. Not that he wanted to tell her either. He saw in Natasha green eyes so much like his own that she wanted to ask but hadn't which Loki was rather grateful for. Natasha already knew more about him than Loki wished her to know. But at the same time it made him feel closer to her as well.</p><p>"I'm tired," Loki said, which was the truth. Despite Natasha telling him he needed to eat, he found he didn't want to, now that he was here in front of all the others. "I'm going to my room to sleep."</p><p>"But it's not even lunch time yet," Tony protested. Loki could almost fool himself to think he saw concern in Tony's look.</p><p>Loki ended up scowling at him. "I don't care. I'm tired."</p><p>He left before Tony could get another word out.</p><p>"What's up his ass?" Tony muttered.</p><p>Natasha shook her head. If only they knew. But Loki was clear that he didn't want them to know. She would respect that even if she disagreed with it.</p><p>...</p><p>Loki blinked his eyes open, looking around his room. He didn't know how long he had slept for, but he saw it was dark out. He must have slept through the whole day. It didn't really surprise him as much as it should have. He still felt absolutely exhausted despite sleeping most the day away.</p><p>He pushed himself up and stood, going over to his bedroom door. Opening it he left his room and headed down the hall. He was starving. He hadn't had anything since that morning. He wondered why no one had woken him for lunch or dinner. He thought that at least Natasha would have woken him. The thought that she hadn't disheartened him.</p><p>Loki found himself moments later in the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out the milk and unscrewing the cap off before drinking directly from it feeling too thirsty to bother getting a glass. He then raided the cupboard for snacks taking out random boxes before selecting one, popping open the lid.</p><p>A noise made him freeze halfway through shoving his hand into the box of goodies.</p><p>"Got hungry did ya?"</p><p>Loki turned around and saw Tony, his arms crossed on the kitchen bench looking at him with a raised eyebrow, his brown eyes sparkling with humor.</p><p>"Yes. I suppose I did," Loki said warily.</p><p>Tony nodded. He looked calm. In fact he had a small smile on his face. "Good. I wasn't sure if you would wake up until tomorrow or not."</p><p>"Didn't you?" Loki asked. He didn't know what else to say. He wasn't sure why Tony of all people would care.</p><p>"Well, you <em>did</em> look exhausted when you left before," Tony said, shrugging. "I thought about bringing you some food to eat, but I didn't think you'd want to see me after...you know...what happened." Tony looked up at him guiltily.</p><p>Loki was shocked. Tony actually felt guilty for what he'd done?</p><p>"I wanted to apologize for it," Tony continued when Loki didn't speak. "Properly, I mean. I don't know why I did it, I just..." he sighed. "My...dad used to be abusive towards me. I was always punished like that when I did something wrong or didn't do what I was told. I didn't know that people don't do that anymore. I try not to be like my dad, but-" Tony shook his head. "I've got...problems. Bad problems. I'm trying to, you know, sort them out and shit but it doesn't always...work out."</p><p>"It's fine, Stark," Loki said and was surprised to find that it actually was.</p><p>Tony swallowed looking at Loki unsure and even a little fearfully. "Can we...start over?"</p><p>Loki bit his lip. "I can...I can agree to that. You're not forgiven but...I suppose we could try again."</p><p>Tony smiled slightly. "Great. Works with me."</p><p>"Would you like some?" Loki asked, offering the box of sweets towards him but Tony shook his head.</p><p>"I'm good. I didn't know you and Thor both liked Poptarts though," Tony commented.</p><p>Loki looked down at the box in horror. "These are <em>Poptarts</em>?!"</p><p>Tony stifled a laugh at the look on Loki's face. "Yup," he said, popping the 'p'.</p><p>"I'm gonna be sick," Loki said, making fake gagging noises. "If you ever tell Thor I ate these, I'll ensure that you'll regret it."</p><p>Tony held up his hands in surrender. "My lips are sealed. I swear."</p><p>"Good," Loki said with a nod.</p><p>They smiled at each other. It was a rather comfortable moment they shared. Nothing seemed awkward about it, nothing tense. There was no anger or hurt between them. Loki liked it.</p><p>He was also the first to look away, feeling suddenly embarrassed though he didn't know why. He cleared his throat. "I should go to bed," he said slowly as he placed the box on the bench. "I still feel exhausted."</p><p>"Yeah. Don't you have to spend the day with Thor tomorrow?" Tony asked and Loki groaned.</p><p>"I forgot about that," Loki admitted reluctantly.</p><p>Tony grinned. "Quality Brother bonding time, right?"</p><p>"Kill me now," Loki mumbled.</p><p>Tony just laughed. "Get some rest, Loki. You still look like crap, even if you have slept the whole day."</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes though he smiled. Perhaps he could forgive Tony, given time. "I'll see you in the morning then, Stark."</p><p>"Tony. Call me Tony."</p><p>"Anthony," Loki called back as he walked away heading to his room.</p><p>He heard Tony's laugh follow after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒We're  moving on to Thor next chapter! Expect some fluff and lots of angst 😈✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki laid in bed, curled up like the cat he was inside. Ever since he had been a cat for a whole day he couldn't help but feel like a kitten. It made him almost want to transform into a kitten just to have the feeling of being small and fluffy like he had been just one more time. He cuddled a pillow against his chest, his eyes shut tight against the light shining in the room from the open curtains.</p><p>He was awake, but he didn't feel like getting up just yet. He wouldn't open his eyes and let the bright light ruin it. He was so comfortable, smothered in blankets that he just didn't want to get up. Nothing was going to ruin that. Nothing at all-</p><p>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!</p><p>"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Loki hissed in a whisper before shouting aloud. "GO AWAY!"</p><p>The door opened like Loki had expected it to, but it was worth a shot.</p><p>Loki pressed his face into the pillow muttering swears and death threats under his breath. He was starting to sound a bit too much like Tony. The thought made him think back to last night. It had been so strange to see Tony acting the way he was, but at the same time it felt right. Like that was the person Tony was. But it was ridiculous. Tony was Tony, nothing else.</p><p>He didn't have too long to think about it when a familiar booming voice said into the quiet of the room. "Brother!"</p><p>Loki groaned in response. "Why me?" He grumbled as he took the pillow from his face to look over at Thor who stood in the middle of the room, a wide smile on his face and the door wide open behind him. "Shut the door. You're letting out the heat."</p><p>"Come on brother, our day is going to be filled with lots of 'bonding' as the mortals call it," Thor stated happily. Loki groaned at the mere thought of hanging out with Thor. How mortifying.</p><p>After much cursing and chucking pillows at his older Brother, Thor finally left, leaving Loki to shower and change. Hopping out of bed and going to the bathroom, he was presented with the awful sight of himself in the glass mirror.</p><p>A thin layer of sweat covering is forehead, along with very curly and greasy hair. He looked closer realizing now that the very little sleep he has been getting is as clear as daylight. His large green eyes underlined with black circles.</p><p>He turned on the shower, pushing aside his looks and set it to the coldest setting possible to get rid of the heat surrounding him. Getting into a nice cold shower after a very long night was very pleasing and comforting to Loki. He remembered his Jotun heritage, knowing the cold water would feel better than hot water.</p><p>After Loki was informed of his true heritage he would often get nightmares about it. So sleep was something loki has never been able to get enough of since then. With torturing of Thanos and the other, to the daily beatings from the guards after being imprisoned, he was lucky if he got even a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.</p><p>Letting the cold air hit his freshly washed skin, he walked back into his bedroom, towelling himself off as he went. He went for the draws, pulling out a black hoodie and some black jeans from the top drawer and tugged them on.</p><p>Satisfied, he headed out of his room, over to the elevator that would take him to the living area.</p><p>When he got there, the place was chaos. Well, not exactly, but there was quite a lot of shouting when the elevator doors opened.</p><p>"It's <em>my </em>house, Steve! And if you don't like it then you can very well stick it where the sun don't shine!"</p><p>Loki blinked in shock. What on <em>Midgard </em>was going on?</p><p>Bruce was looking as if he was trying to find a way to leave the room without being noticed. Natasha was shaking her head minutely. Clint who sat on the couch looked as if he was trying not to laugh. Thor was surveying the scene with mild interest. Steve was facing Tony who was yelling at if the world were about to end.</p><p>"What's going on?" Loki said, stepping forward.</p><p>They all looked over at him. Tony was panting slightly either from yelling so much, or anger, Loki wasn't sure. "Oh...hey, Reindeer Games," he said almost casually despite the fire in his eyes.</p><p>Loki stared at him. There seemed something remotely...off, about him. Loki didn't know what, but he didn't like it. It made Loki shiver.</p><p>"Are you ready to go, Brother?" Thor asked, looking almost relieved to have something else to do.</p><p>"Wait, where are you two going?" Clint said, sitting up quickly. Loki was wondering the same thing.</p><p>"Quality bonding time, huh?" Tony said, filling a cup with coffee.</p><p>Steve gave him an exasperated look. "I just said not to have more coffee. You've had three cups already!"</p><p>"And I told you, it's my house," Tony said, glaring heatedly. "Don't fuck with me this morning. I'm not in the mood," he spat before turning away to the elevator most likely to lock himself in the lab for a while.</p><p>"You mean, you're not yourself," Bruce muttered, not loud enough for the genius to hear. But Loki did. He looked at the scientist curiously, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"You ready to go, Brother?" Thor asked.</p><p>Loki hesitated. Thor still called him Brother. It was both a reassurance to Loki as it was an annoyance. Reassurance that no matter what, Thor would always think of Loki as his Brother. But an annoyance as it was the one thing he'd been trying to get Thor to stop doing. Thor couldn't care about him, couldn't love him at all. It only put him in danger. He couldn't let that happen.</p><p>Loki couldn't help but look over at Natasha. Since their talk, Loki had felt closer to the assassin, like he never had with anyone else. She was looking at him curiously, as if knowing what he would normally say to that, and wondering if he would again.</p><p>And he would. He would do it over and over again. Though Thor thought he was suffering his Brother hating him, Loki suffered twice as much wishing that Thor would understand why, but at the same time, hoping that he would never find out the truth. So he would keep saying it until Thor stopped seeing him as his Brother. Even if it made Thor hate Loki, he would be safe and that's what Loki wanted. So he'd keep saying it until it worked.</p><p>As many times as it took.</p><p>"I'm not your Brother," Loki said as harshly as he could, though his heart wasn't in it. It never was.</p><p>Thor still flinched as if Loki had hit him. "Loki, please..."</p><p>He turned away heading to the door, not looking back, knowing Thor was following even if it was reluctantly.</p><p>Sometimes he wished Thor would remember that he was the god of Lies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Next chapter comes the angst &gt;:3✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The park. Thor took Loki to a park.</p><p>Oh joy.</p><p>Thor went off to a bakery across the street and left loki there alone. Since loki didn't want to be there in the first place, he sat upon a bench sulking. Looking around the park was almost completely deserted, aside from the few birds.</p><p><em>'How dull,' </em>Loki thought, wondering if he caused a fuss or pushed a small child, they could go home. Then again, he didn't think Thor would be too happy with him.</p><p>"Brother, look what I got you!"</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes as he turned around to look at Thor as the blonde sat on the bench, handing Loki a paper brown bag.</p><p>"A paper bag. What am I meant to do? Throw up in it?" Loki asked sarcastically.</p><p>Thor shook his head, obviously missing Loki's sarcasm. "Look in it. It's from the bakery. Midgard has such marvelous food, Brother."</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes but did as instructed, putting his hand in the bag and drawing out a round shaped food with a hole in the middle. Loki knew this one. A donut. He hated to admit that he'd had one of them once before and immensely enjoyed it.</p><p>"...thank you," Loki said reluctantly</p><p>Thor smiled widely before taking out his own and devouring it with gusto. Loki took his time eating his own. He didn't see the rush.</p><p>"How has...the Avenger's been faring you, Brother?" Thor asked hesitantly.</p><p>Loki swallowed down a piece of donut, taking his time to answer. "The spy is kind to me."</p><p>"Widow of Black?" Thor questioned and Loki nodded. "She does seem to have taken a liking to you."</p><p>"Yes. I quite like Banner also. The others? I'm unsure," Loki said with a slight shrug.</p><p>"You're unsure of the Eye of Hawk?"</p><p>Loki flinched, looking away but it was too late as Thor seized onto it.</p><p>"What did he do to you? I know he did something. Please, tell me. Please?" Thor begged.</p><p>Loki looked at Thor though he knew he shouldn't. It only made him feel worse when he stared at Thor's big pleasing eyes. But Loki couldn't give in. He couldn't tell him the truth. It would do no good to tell him anything.</p><p>"I searched through his mind. It was only fair for him to look through mine also. But that is all that happened. Nothing more, nothing less," Loki said half truthfully.</p><p>Thor slowly nodded seeming to know Loki would say no more on the subject and decided to change it. "Do you think you can beat the Captain?"</p><p>"Roger's?" Loki asked and was about to laugh and state boldly how he could beat any mortal. They were weaklings! But he felt an uneasiness inside his chest, pressing itself down making it harder to breath. "I don't know..."</p><p>Thor looked at Loki concerned. "You don't know?"</p><p>Loki shook his head. "Without my magic or my godly strength? I don't know if I can defeat the Captain in combat. He's stronger than any other mortal because of the super serum. I have the strength of only a regular mortal, no added strength."</p><p>"You still have far more training experience than him," Thor said.</p><p>"I trained in magic, not wielding a weapon!" Loki exclaimed in slight annoyance.</p><p>"Loki, your magic is the weapon," Thor said softly and Loki stared in shock. Often the people of Asgard would mock Loki for his magic. For Thor to say it was a weapon, even in the tone of thinking his magic was rather powerful? It meant a lot more to Loki than he thought Thor realised.</p><p>"A lot of good it'll do me if I can't use it," Loki muttered.</p><p>Thor sighed. "Where will you go when you win?"</p><p>"Don't you mean 'if'?" Loki inquired.</p><p>"I'm attempting positivity," Thor stated.</p><p>"Thor, you are literally an energetic ball of happiness. I'm not sure how much more positive you can get," Loki remarked. He bit his lip before sighing. "I don't know where I'll go. Away from the Avengers. Perhaps off of this world entirely. Maybe I'll go live in Alfheim."</p><p>"You don't have a plan?" Thor asked, looking slightly surprised. "That is unlike you."</p><p>Loki shrugged, finishing his donut. "Well, where will we go now for 'Brotherly bonding'?" Loki asked, putting up his hands and making finger quotation marks to which Thor just looked at his hands in confusion.</p><p>"Back to the Tower," Thor said simply. "I only wanted to talk with you in private for a while, just the two of us. No cameras that the Man of Iron has everywhere. But, we can go back now. I know you are not exactly...fond of the outdoors."</p><p>"You guessed correctly," Loki said and Thor smiled as they both got up and together walked back to the Tower.</p><p>...</p><p>"Back already?"</p><p>They had barely gotten through the door when they heard Stark's question even though he hadn't turned to look at them.</p><p>"Indeed," Thor and Loki said at the same time before looking at one another, wide eyed. Loki fought back a laugh at the shocked look on Thor's face.</p><p>"I would ask you if you wanted Poptarts, Thor but Loki ate them all the other night," Tony said with a smirk. A look of horror overcame Loki's face as he whipped around to glare at Stark who was now looking at them looking very self satisfied.</p><p>"Brother, is that true?" Thor asked, sounding hopeful. "You also like the Tart of Pop?"</p><p>Loki spluttered. "I-! You-! <em>You're not my Brother</em>!"</p><p>He turned on his heel, marching away feeling his cheeks burning. He could hear Thor's large footfalls following after him so he sped up his pace.</p><p>When he reached his room he slammed the door behind him. There was a loud shout. "OW!" Loki knew that Thor had run face first into it which made Loki feel slightly better.</p><p>The door opened to reveal (*gasps*) Thor looking rather disgruntled. "Must you slam the door in my face?" He grumbled as he gently shut the door.</p><p>"Yes," Loki said with a small smirk though he wasn't very into teasing Thor.</p><p>Thor looked as if he were fighting a smile. "I'm sorry if I made you angry."</p><p>Loki sighed. "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at Stark. That man does not know how to keep his word."</p><p>Thor nodded. "Do you really hate me so much that you don't consider me your Brother?"</p><p>Loki looked away. He wished Thor would stop asking questions. "I do not hate you."</p><p>"Then why? Why tell me you're not my Brother?" Thor asked</p><p>"Because I'm not. Not by blood," Loki said simply.</p><p>"That doesn't matter to me," Thor insisted. "I don't know why you think it would. It doesn't matter if we are related by blood. We are Brothers by mind and soul. Isn't that enough?"</p><p><em>'Not enough to keep</em> him <em>from hurting you,'</em> Loki thought. "No, Thor. It isn't."</p><p>Thor looked like a kicked puppy but nodded, seeming almost as if he expected the answer. "Alright. I'll...I'll try to refrain from calling you Brother, if you do not wish it."</p><p>Loki heart tore in two but forced a nod.</p><p>"I'll leave you too the rest of the day," Thor stated, turning to leave.</p><p>
  <em>'No. Please don't leave. I don't want you to leave. I want you to be my Brother.'</em>
</p><p>"Thor, wait."</p><p>Thor looked over at him.</p><p>Loki swallowed. "I wanted to...ask a favour."</p><p>Thor blinked. It was rare for Loki to ever ask for help. "Of course. Anything."</p><p>Loki bit his lip hard before taking a shaky breath. He reached for the top of his shirt collar, pulling it up and off.</p><p>Thor watched him with a slight curious look in his eyes that Loki met with a pained look in his own.</p><p>Slowly, he turned on the spot.</p><p>Thor's blue eyes went wider than he thought possible. He tried to speak, but his brain couldn't form a sentence.</p><p>Loki's back was a mess of torn tissue. They ran up, down and across his back as if someone had taken a knife to it and sliced long cuts every which way. It was bruised, black, blue and purple, the mark's still healing into scars so it was obvious this had happened recently</p><p>Thor finally found his voice. "Broth-Loki! Who...who did this to you?!"</p><p>Loki felt tears well up in his eyes.</p><p>"Odin."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Sorry about the super long wait for this to be updated✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: mentions of torture⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Loki, what do you mean Father did this?" Thor asked, concern and shock lacing his voice. Slowly reaching out his hand, Thor went to touch some of the healed tissue which wasn’t very much. It was horrible to look at. Thor couldn't even consider how much pain Loki must be in because of it.</p>
<p>Loki grimaced at the touch, squeezing his eyes shut as he forced back tears. "The torture...you remember, don't you?"</p>
<p>Thor pressed his lips tightly together and nodded before realizing that Loki wouldn't be able to see it as he still didn't face him. "Yes, I remember. But this, Loki? I didn't think it was this bad."</p>
<p>Loki took a shaky breath. "It's getting infected...becoming more painful to live with. I need to clean it, but I cannot reach..."</p>
<p>Thor caught on to what Loki was trying to say. "You want me to help clean it for you?"</p>
<p>Loki opened his eyes, turning to look at Thor, his green eyes shining with withheld tears. "Yes. Please, I can't ask anyone else. They wouldn't...I don't want them to know what happened to me."</p>
<p>Thor sighed softly. "Because you're afraid to be judged?"</p>
<p>Loki didn't answer which, really, was an answer in itself.</p>
<p>Thor shook his head. "I will not push you on the fact that they will not judge you. If you require my help then I'm here to do such."</p>
<p>Loki nodded stiffly. "It's best to clean it under water. It will likely sting but a little pain won't matter so long as it stops getting infected."</p>
<p>Thor knew that Loki was right so he didn't protest as he followed Loki to his bathroom. Loki turned to Thor, biting his lip. "I'll need to undress."</p>
<p>Thor nodded. "Would you like me to turn away?"</p>
<p>Loki sighed. "You've seen me nude before. It hardly matters. I just...need you to be prepared."</p>
<p> Thor frowned. "For what?"</p>
<p>Loki swallowed hard. "Anything."</p>
<p>Thor hesitated for only a second. "Alright. I'm prepared."</p>
<p>Loki gulped, before reaching down and pulling down his pants.</p>
<p>Thor didn't react any differently. It was true. He had seen Loki naked before on Asgard. It wasn't something either of them were shy of. They were Brothers after all...except Loki didn't consider Thor his real Brother anymore. But it still didn't change anything.</p>
<p>He just had to respect Loki's wishes. He saw the pain in Loki's eyes whenever Thor called him 'Brother' and Thor didn't want to be the cause of Loki's pain. If Loki did not wish them to be Brothers then Thor would have to accept that. But that was no reason to be a good friend.</p>
<p>Loki had finished removing his clothes that sat in a heap on the tiled floor next to him. Loki looked at Thor, a slight fear in his eyes before quickly turning to the shower, switching on the taps.</p>
<p>Thor looked over the scarred tissue of Loki's back and felt a surge of hatred towards his Father. How could Odin do something so merciless and cruel?</p>
<p>Loki stuck his hand under the water and, seeming satisfied with the temperature, got in, sitting on the floor of the shower before glancing over at Thor. "Could you...?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Thor said, hurrying over. He knelt down and picked up a sponge to clean off the dirt and blood Loki hadn't managed to wash away from his back in the almost week he'd been there for. He wished Loki had told him of this sooner.</p>
<p>Loki gave a small smile. "Finally kneeling before me?" He teased though the jest was half hearted at best.</p>
<p>Thor fought a smile, trying to look disapproving, but not quite managing it. "Must you, Loki?"</p>
<p>Loki smirked and shrugged before wincing in pain. Thor frowned again, looking over the scarred flesh.</p>
<p>"This will sting," Thor warned and Loki nodded, turning his head away as Thor reached forward, hands under the lukewarm water and starting cleaning Loki's back.</p>
<p>A hiss of pain escaped Loki's mouth as first. But it was quickly stopped as the god of Mischief bit his lip hard. Afterwards, there was only silence as Thor washed Loki, trying to be as gentle as possible. It was hard though, as his back was ruined by white and red flesh as Thor scrubbed away the blood and dirt. It swirled down the drain, turning pink as it mixed with the water.</p>
<p>Thor took his time, making sure he did everything right and carefully. He didn't want to miss something and have Loki be in pain because of it.</p>
<p>Finally Thor announced he was done and Loki turned off the taps, Thor offering a hand to help him up which Loki gratefully took.</p>
<p>That was when Thor noticed the marks on Loki's thighs. A sick possibility popped into Thor's mind about where they might have come from. But one glance at Loki's face who had seen what Thor was looking at convinced Thor not to ask.</p>
<p>They went back to the bedroom and Loki rummaged through the drawers for fresh clothes.</p>
<p>Thor, unsure if Loki wanted him to leave or not, stood by the door awkwardly as Loki dressed himself in jocks and a large t-shirt, not even bothering with pants.</p>
<p>Loki looked over at Thor with a small frown. "Are you...leaving?"</p>
<p>Thor felt his heart drop. "I suppose you would like me to?" He said, disheartened.</p>
<p>Loki blinked. "No...actually, I was wondering if...if you wanted to watch a movie with me?"</p>
<p>Thor brightened at that. "On the magical box of moving pictures?"</p>
<p>Loki laughed softly. "Yes, that. Stark showed me how to work it, so I thought perhaps you would like to watch something with me?"</p>
<p>Thor nodded enthusiastically. "I would be honoured to."</p>
<p>Loki smiled. "Come along then. Stop standing by the door like a lost puppy," he said, turning to the TV in the room. He gestured to the bed vaguely without looking at Thor. "Make yourself comfortable while I put on a movie."</p>
<p>Thor grinned, heading over to the bed and flopping down on the pillows.</p>
<p>Loki put in a movie and pressed play before going over to the bed and clambering onto it. Loki moved close to Thor, resting against his side and Thor couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he pulled Loki closer, an arm around his slime waist.</p>
<p>They were so much different from one another. But it had never mattered to Thor. Loki was his Brother, if not by blood then by bond. They shared a bond that Thor considered unbreakable.</p>
<p>He just wished Loki thought the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Now we get to the part we've all been waiting for...StEeB! Are you ready for it?!✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up the next morning was a challenge for both brothers, though the reasons being different. Thor didn't want Friday to end, he wanted to learn more about what had happened to Loki, because something told him that Loki wasn't telling the full story. </p><p>Loki also didn't want Friday to end but for a different reason. Even though on the outside Loki showed no fear of fighting the captain, that was not the case. He was terrified on the inside as he hadn't fought in so long and when he did, he didn't have the same amount of injuries he had now. </p><p>"Loki, will you still be able to fight?'' Thor asked with a hint of concern. He tried to not let the concern show too much. He knew Loki wouldn't appreciate it. But after seeing the remaining injuries Loki had, Thor was worried. He didn't want his Brother to get more hurt.</p><p>"Of course you big oaf, I'm not an infant," Loki sneered, though Loki wanted to be one. He just wanted to cuddle up with his big Brother and sleep the days away. </p><p>"Loki, don't you lie. I know your games by now. For once just tell the truth, please. Do you want to fight or not? Because I'm sure if we explain the situation no one would care if you skipped this day,'' Thor replied, though his tone was slightly pleading.</p><p>"NO—!" Loki yelped loudly before clearing his throat embarrass. "I mean...no. They can't know, Thor. I..I don't want them to know what happened to me. You know that.''</p><p>Loki knows that Clint and Natasha already knew more than Loki would have liked, but he didn't want to seem weak to the rest of them. The warriors three and Sif already made that fact clear that Loki would be nothing more than weak. </p><p>Sighing, Thor got up and decided to get dressed. Following suit, Loki did as well. Thor decided to go with a red t- shirt with some dark blue jeans. While Loki changed into some black jeans with rips in the knees. As well as a dark purple hoodie, deciding to switch things up.</p><p>As they walked to the open kitchen and living space, Loki used some magic to fix his hair, while continuing to talk to Thor. </p><p>Walking into the living space they could see everyone, Loki now instantly regretting waking up in the morning. </p><p>"Come sit, I made breakfast," Steve said, inviting Loki and Thor to the table. Sitting down they got a full view of everyone.</p><p>Bruce glanced at Loki and gave him a shy smile that made butterflies flutter in the gods stomach.</p><p>What the hell? Why did he feel like that?!</p><p>"So Rudolf are you excited about today?" Tony asked, a smirk appearing on his face making Loki glance at him and tried to fight back a scowl.</p><p>Of course! How could he not? He couldn't wait to lose the fight and continue this cruel punishment. Loki just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of one singular fight determining if he is free or not.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be excited about beating your Captain?" Loki said, trying to come off as cocky. But looking into Natasha's eyes he could see the glimpse of concern. </p><p>"Well you're a lot weaker without the staff, and your magic," Clint said harshly. He didn't want to give Loki anything, especially freedom. Which is why he had an idea. Maybe Thor should have thought about giving Clint that scepter. </p><p>"Weak isn't in my vocabulary. Now if you excuse me I would like to eat," Loki stated, drawing his attention to Natasha from Clint.</p><p>....</p><p>After breakfast Loki headed back to his room, trying to calm down and prepare for the fight later that day.</p><p>Everyone else though was in the living room, relaxing. Who knew taking care of a former evil Norse god would be so hard?</p><p>Clint was fidgeting. His plan had formed in his mind about what to do. This whole punishment wasn't nearly enough. Loki deserved to hurt. He wouldn't let the god win.</p><p>Not if he could help it.</p><p>"I'm going to practice," Clint announced.</p><p>No one seemed to care as he stood and left the room. He went up the halls to his own room, looking in his closet and smirking at the scepter leaning against the wall inside.</p><p>He grabbed it, clutching it tightly as he walked back out the room, up a flight of stairs to the floor he knew Loki's was on. Now to time this perfectly.</p><hr/><p>Loki looked nervously at the little clock beside his bed, chewing anxiously at his lip. He repeated over and over to himself that everything would work out. He would win. He would get the hell out of this place.</p><p>But at the same time, he didn't want to leave. He had made some friends here. Natasha seemed fond of him. More than fond. Like a proper friend. Someone he could talk to and rely on.</p><p>As did Steve, always making sure Loki had something to eat, offering kind smiles, making Loki feel wanted when Clint glared across the table at him. He always seemed to be there when Loki needed a comforting presence.</p><p>Even Stark was tolerable though rather annoying. Well, more than annoying. He had punished him and such but it was a lesson. Loki also knew that there was more to Stark then the man was letting on. But he had apologised for it. He had seemed sincere.</p><p>And Banner...being his cat had been more fun than Loki would like to admit. The scientist was especially kind to him despite Loki's terrible reputation with him. He'd protected Loki from Tony and Clint though he had no reason too. Bruce was kinder than Loki thought anyone would be towards someone like him. Just the thought of Bruce made him feel safer.</p><p>Thankfully his hands had healed from Tony's 'punishment' so he no longer wore the bandages. But he still worried for his chances in the fight. Part of him wanted to lose, just so he wouldn't have to leave...and be alone.</p><p>But if he did then he'd have to keep up with this punishment. He couldn't have that. In just a week two of the Avengers had found out his darkest and most painful secrets. One an enemy and one a friend. How long until the others found out the truth? And Thor...he couldn't let Thor know. It would only put him in danger.</p><p>Loki glanced at the clock again and felt his heart crawl into his throat. It was five minutes until the match. He was meant to meet them in the gym for it.</p><p>Loki glanced at the window. He wondered if he jumped from it then would he splatter on the tarmac? Or would his godly strength keep him from dying? Though, it wouldn't help him much on escaping if he broke all his bones on impact.</p><p>He stood, his legs shaky. He took a deep breath and told himself everything would be okay. Everything would work out.</p><p>He wished he could lie to himself better.</p><p>Loki marched out of his room determinedly, not noticing Clint who hid behind the door frame as Loki strode straight past him.</p><p>He did notice however, when he felt the point of the something press against his back and his thoughts clouding up, a cold feeling washing over him. He stumbled on his feet and whipped around, almost tripping as he did but—</p><p>—no one was there.</p><p>Loki swallowed. Had he imagined it? Maybe he was just thinking things were there that weren't. He was just being paranoid.</p><p>He turned and walked faster to the gym this time, constantly glancing over his shoulder. He shook it off when he reached the gym doors, pushing them open and striding as confidently as he could inside.</p><p>Clint smirked, standing up from where he had hidden and clambered up into the vents to watch the match.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Oh Clint, you evil son of a gun✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong violence⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, there's the villain of the hour!" Tony exclaimed with a rather nasty grin in Loki's direction.</p><p>Bruce gave 'Tony' a withering look but said nothing, pressing his lips tightly together. Bruce wouldn't give him any satisfaction in getting a rise out of him.</p><p>Loki sighed, not even bothering with a comment to that as he walked over to where Thor was waiting, Steve standing nervously at the thunderer's side. The Captain offered Loki a weak smile which Loki returned with slight reluctance.</p><p>There was a large circle drawn out on the floor which Loki stood into nervously hoping it wasn't some trick that would magically trap him, but Steve and Thor stood in it so he assumed he'd be safe for now.</p><p>Bruce was glancing around with a frown. "Where's Clint? Didn't he say he'd be practising archery?" He asked the others.</p><p>"Doesn't necessarily mean he was practicing in the gym. He could be practicing in his room," Tony said with a sadistic grin. "Wouldn't it be such a shame if he accidentally shot himself? Bleeding out on his bedroom floor."</p><p>Bruce glared before he spoke lowly to his genius friend. "Superior, I know you like to be a prat, but for once can you please just not?"</p><p>Tony smirked at this, his eyes holding a sinister look. "I don't think so."</p><p>Bruce sighed, leaning away. At least he had tried.</p><p>"Now you both remember the rules," Thor stated loudly so everyone could hear once Loki stood in front of the pair. "No weapons allowed. No magic," he looked pointedly at Loki when he said this, "and no dirty fighting. If any of these rules are broken, you'll be disqualified or in other words, whoever breaks them will be the loser and the other declared the winner."</p><p>Steve was shuffling on his feet nervously, glancing warily at Loki who kept his eyes on Thor. Steve frowned slightly. Wait...weren't Loki's eyes green? Or did they change like some people's eyes did? From green to blue. Or even a mixture? He could have sworn Loki's eyes were a green blue during the attack. They looked a bit like that now in fact. A mixture. Why was he thinking about this so hard?!</p><p>"The match is simple. The first to knock the other out of the circle is the winner. As you can see, this circle drawn up is rather large so it will be more difficult. There is to be no killing. Maiming to a certain degree is allowed. But any serious harm and the match will be called off," Thor explained. "Understood?"</p><p>They both nodded. Thor sighed, stepping out of the circle. Above them, Clint was hidden in the vents smirking to himself. He gripped the scepter tightly in his grip, the gem glowing a faint blue.</p><p>Thor glanced at Loki as he passed, his hands brushing Loki's making the younger god looked at him and saw the encouraging smile from his Brother and heard him whisper the words, "good luck". Then he stepped out of the circle, turning to face them. "Begin."</p><p>Loki swallowed, looking back at the Captain.</p><p>"Whatever happens, no hard feelings, right?" Steve said with a small smile.</p><p>Loki couldn't help it. He smiled back and nodded. "Not at all, Captain," he stated. He glanced at the group of people watching from the sidelines and caught Bruce's eye. A sense of calm washed over him as he turned back to the Captain and lunged.</p><p>Up in the vents, Clint grinned wickedly and the scepter in his hand flared blue. Below him, Loki stumbled. Steve stepped aside and Loki yelped as he tripped and fell, landing hard on his back.</p><p>Loki heard Tony laugh and was about to glare when he saw Steve come towards him, fists clenched tight. He rolled aside as Steve's fist came down, landing where his head had been seconds before. He quickly stood just as Steve straightened and Loki kicked out. Steve doubled up, clutching at his stomach as the air left his lungs, gasping.</p><p>Clint scowled. "Oh, no you don't," he growled, the scepter flaring blue again.</p><p>Tony saw the blue out of the corner of his eye and looked up with a raised eyebrow. He saw the blue light emitting from the vent above the fight. His brain was quick to process what it could possibly be and smirked.</p><p>Clint.</p><p>He looked at the fight, seeing as Steve regained his breath, coming after Loki again who tried to dodge the punch thrown at him, but saw as the god seemed to freeze up at the moment Steve's fist collided with Loki's right arm making the god yell and back away.</p><p>It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on (which he was anyway). Clint was controlling Loki with the scepter to make him lose.</p><p>Smart boy.</p><p>Tony leaned back to watch the show, smirking to himself. Bruce had glanced at the genius and had seen the smirk. Bruce frowned, knowing something must have been up. But not knowing what it could possibly be, he turned to look back at the match.</p><p>Loki had tripped. Again! By Odin this was starting to become humiliating. He scrambled out of Steve's path, whipping around to face him, arm aching where the Captain had struck it as he slowly backed up, Steve advancing on him.</p><p>He couldn't lose! He had to keep it together. He couldn't go through another week like this again. He had to win. He had to stop this punishment. He was determined to win this fight...wasn't he?</p><p>He glanced again at Bruce who was watching him, expression worried and concerned. Concerned for him. No one has ever cared for him before. Bruce had protected him from the others. Both Tony and Clint. He didn't have to but he still did it.</p><p>Then there was Thor. He cared for him. Didn't want him to leave. Wanted to be there for him. How could Loki just leave his Brother like that?</p><p>Even Natasha and Steve. They cared about him. It shocked him to know so many cared about him. About someone who had once tried to rule their world.</p><p>Loki didn't know these thoughts weren't exactly his own. Or more, they were, but were being forced to the front of his mind to distract him as he kept stepping back.</p><p>He couldn't just leave them...but he would. He knew he would. He just had to win. That was all it would take. He just had to—</p><p>Steve stopped advancing, staring at Loki who stopped backing away, feeling confused. Why had Steve stopped?</p><p>"Loki," Thor said, making Loki look over at him. Thor's look was a cross between astonishment and worry.</p><p>"What is it?" Loki asked, feeling more confused by the second. Thor looked down at Loki's feet. Stark snickered behind them.</p><p>Loki frowned before he looked down.</p><p>His blood turned to ice.</p><p>He had stepped out of the circle. Which meant...</p><p>"No," Loki breathed. He looked up at Thor who looked pained.</p><p>"Steven Rogers is the winner," he said reluctantly. "I'm sorry, Loki."</p><p>Loki breathed raggedy as he looked at Steve who had an apologetic look in his eyes.</p><p>Loki swallowed hard, turning to look at the others who mostly looked sorry for him. Besides Stark who was laughing at his expense. He looked at Bruce who stood looking as if he wanted to go over to Loki and comfort him.</p><p>Loki shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>He had lost.</p><p>He turned and fled, pushing past Clint who walked into the room at that moment, watching as Loki ran away before looking at all of them with a grin. "So, what did I miss?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒I realize this story has alotta plot holes and all and I am trying to fix those up so bear with me 😅✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki laid on his bed as a cat. He liked this form much better than his human one he realised. He had cried for about an hour, thinking how badly he had screwed up when he had turned into a cat. He felt more comfortable like this.</p>
<p>Thinking about what had just gone down, he wanted this more than anything. But with what had been pushed to the front of his mind made him realize maybe he wanted to stay. It wasn't so bad. Sure, he'd have to continue the stupid punishment, but was it really so bad? Maybe when it was Clint or Tony, but it wasn't all that bad really, all things considered.</p>
<p>Thanos's torture had been far worse...</p>
<p>Loki drifted off into sleep, tail wrapped around himself as he thought about the fight and whether he really had failed on purpose just to stay at the Tower and not be completely alone.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Tony and Bruce were working down in the lab. Tony was back to himself, Bruce could tell. It had taken a while, almost too long, but he was now himself and had said he was sorry to have missed the fight.</p>
<p>Bruce had only shaken his head with a smile at his friend. He worried far too much about him that it wouldn't be long before he got his first grey hair.</p>
<p>Tony had claimed he was going to rewatch the fight again on the computer because he hated missing out on things because of his 'stupid personality' as he called it.</p>
<p>Bruce had only nodded distractedly, too busy thinking about Loki to notice what Tony was saying. He wanted to check on the god, to see if he was okay. But at the same time he wasn't sure if Loki would appreciate it.</p>
<p>"Hey, Bruce? Come here a minute," Tony's voice called making Bruce sigh, pushing away his thoughts as he placed down his project, walking over to Tony.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding resigned.</p>
<p>"That's what's wrong," Tony said, pointing at the screen.</p>
<p>Bruce frowned. It was obviously the fight. There was Steve and Loki standing in the circle. Or more, Steve standing. Loki had just tripped up it seemed, on the verge of falling over as the video was paused.</p>
<p>"Are you just trying to make fun of Loki?" Bruce asked with a disapproving look.</p>
<p>"No, not that. I mean that. The roof. See the vents?" Tony said, pointing towards them. "There's some blue light coming from them. I saw it flash when Loki tripped but I've got no idea what it is."</p>
<p>Bruce saw now what he meant. There was a soft blue glow emitting from the slots in the vent. "I don't know why that's happened. I don't think there's anything in the vents that glows blue, is there?"</p>
<p>"No. There isn't..." Tony suddenly frowned. "Wait, was Clint at the fight?"</p>
<p>Bruce shook his head. "No, he wasn't. He came in at the last minute."</p>
<p>Something in Tony's head clicked as his eyes went wide. Bruce smiled at the sight. It was always easy to tell when Tony had a lightbulb go off in his head. "You know what it is, don't you?"</p>
<p>Tony nodded quickly. "Yeah, I do. Clint's such an ass."</p>
<p>"I'm going to need a bit more information than that," Bruce decided after a pause.</p>
<p>"I mean, the blue glow came from the vents which we all know Clint loves to be in. He wasn't at the match but a fight that decided whether or not Loki is a free man? Clint wouldn't miss it," Tony stated. "Clint wouldn't take chances to let a fight determine something like that. He would make sure Loki would lose. And to do that, he would need to control Loki."</p>
<p>Bruce's eyes went wide in understanding, a vein on his neck standing out green. "The scepter."</p>
<p>"Jarvis," Tony called. "Get the others to meet me outside Loki's room. It's about time Loki and us need to talk."</p>
<p>"As you wish, Sir."</p>
<hr/>
<p>“He’s sleeping so shut up,” Tony said, while walking into Loki’s room. Bruce gave the others apologetic looks. "I don't want to scare the crap outta the poor guy."</p>
<p>Though Tony didn’t really like Loki he knew now what Clint had done and how wrong it was. So he got the whole team except Clint to go into Loki's room. Bruce had, for once, been on board with Tony's idea to out Clint. Loki didn't deserve to be punished for an unfair fight.</p>
<p>“Why are we even in here? He’s clearly tired and probably angry about not winning the fight," Natasha stated, looking at the curled up black cat on the comforter. </p>
<p>“We're here because I want to talk to him,” Tony replied, also looking at the sleeping Loki. "I need to tell him something important but I don't want to have to explain it a gazillion times over so I'm bringing you lot with me."</p>
<p>“Okay, so why are we here?’’ Steve told him. He was a little pissed. He just got changed into fresh clothes after showering and then Tony came barging in telling him he was needed. He had wanted to relax after the fight but Tony wouldn't have it, dragging the super soldier after him.</p>
<p>Loki, being a cat, had enhanced hearing and all the 'whispering' made him wake up. Looking up, cat ears flicking, he saw who it was and his green eyes went wide, not so subtly looking towards Bruce who smiled.</p>
<p>Bruce reached out a hand, brushing it down Loki's spine which the Norse god couldn't help but arch into but neither could he stop the small whine from the pain in his back. "Hey, Loki. We need to talk with you, if that's okay. Tony has something important to tell you."</p>
<p>Loki quickly changed back into his regular form, looking at the genius warily.</p>
<p>“Are you here to gloat?” Loki asked scathingly.</p>
<p>Tony didn't answer that, instead stepping forward and gripping Loki's chin tight when made the god flinch and try to step away. Bruce wanted to pull Tony away but he forced himself not to as he knew what Tony was looking for.</p>
<p>Loki shoved Tony away looking livid. "How dare you touch me, mortal!"</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm a mortal. You're a god. You're so much better, blah blah blah," Tony said, waving a dismissive hand. "I was only checking your eyes."</p>
<p>Loki stared at him. "Have you lost what little sense you have, Stark?"</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm doing this for you, so quite being mouthy," Tony snapped. "It isn't my fault Clint controlled you to lose that fight."</p>
<p>There was a silence.</p>
<p>Loki blinked rapidly, uncomprehending. "He did what?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, he controlled you with the scepter. There's a video I watched of the fight and Brucey and I saw a flash of blue like the scepter has coming from the vents which Clint loves to hide in," Tony said, shrugging. "Given that Clint wasn't at the fight, I'm guessing he was in the vents screwing up your chances at winning against Steve."</p>
<p>Loki eyes were wide. Bruce felt for him. It was never easy being used and manipulated.</p>
<p>There was a flash of green and Loki was back in cat form, streaking under the comforter, back to the warmth. It was the closest he was going to get to a hug.</p>
<p>Tony coughed. "Because that's the appropriate reaction."</p>
<p>"Leave him be, Tony. He just needs time to process it all," Natasha scolded the genius. "Come on, let's go talk with Clint."</p>
<p>Leaving one by one they went to find the archer. Who was going to get a big surprise. </p>
<p>Loki started to whimper. He didn’t want to do this anymore. He just wanted to cuddle up with Bruce - wait. what? No, not Bruce! Just...just someone. Anyone at all. Not-not specifically Bruce - and forget about the world.</p>
<p>The comforter he was laying under, was slowly being lifted up, revealing a friendly face of the one and only Bruce. </p>
<p>“Hey, Loki. You okay? You want to talk about it?’’ Bruce said softly, trying to comfort the kitty.</p>
<p>Loki just tried curling up on himself even more, hiding his very teary eyes. Gods weren’t supposed to cry, Odin made sure he made that clear to Loki.</p>
<p>“Loki, please talk to me. It will help, I promise," Bruce softly encouraged him, gently petting his exposed back. </p>
<p>After a time of silence, there was a dip in the mattress. Loki was slowly picked up and Bruce could see the teary eyes.</p>
<p>“Loki it’s going to be okay, I promise. Everyone is sorting it out now,” Bruce reassured the feline.</p>
<p>Loki turned back into his normal Asgardian form, leaned up against Bruce and started to cry into his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I….I d-don't want...to do this...any-anymore,” Loki said in between sobs. </p>
<p>“And you won't. I’m sure the others will understand," Bruce said, ignoring the fact that he was hugging Loki. Loki. The Norse god of Mischief who Bruce's alter self smashed into the floor. It shocked Bruce that Loki had come to him for comfort but he certainly wouldn't push him away.</p>
<p>"I just want to go home," Loki whispered, tears streaking down his cheeks hot and wet. But Loki didn’t know where home was. It definitely wasn’t Asguard and he didn’t even want to think about the Jotunheim.</p>
<p>Bruce wiped them away with a soft sigh, tilting Loki's head up so the god met his eyes. "You are home. The Avengers Tower is your home. And the Avengers are your family. We may be a bit dysfunctional most the time but that doesn't mean we don't care about you any less."</p>
<p>Loki swallowed, looking down at his hands that rested in his lap. Could Bruce be right? Could this be his new family? Perhaps not Clint but the others had been kind to him. Even Tony had done the right thing eventually...</p>
<p>"Maybe you're right..." Loki admitted quietly.</p>
<p>Bruce smiled. "I hope I am."</p>
<p>Loki managed a small smile at that before sighing resting his head on Bruce's shoulder feeling absolutely exhausted.</p>
<p>Bruce stood, supporting Loki in his arms before walking to the bed and gently laying the half asleep god on top of the sheets. He needed the rest.</p>
<p>Bruce backed away, remembering the time Loki had been his cat and they had slept in the same bed together. A blush rose on his cheeks at the memory though nothing about it had been inappropriate. Maybe just because the concept he'd slept with Loki would make other people stare at him funny.</p>
<p>He turned and left, switching off the light before lightly closing the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Fair warning. Next chapter is Clint being a bish. Don't worry, he gets better! Actually, he gets worse...than worser still...I'll just let you decide for yourself 😅✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why is he always in the goddamn fucking vents? Jarvis, turn in the fans," Tony grumbled.</p>
<p>"Of course, Sir," Jarvis said.</p>
<p>There was a pause as they all waited before there was a sudden yelp of alarm from the vents which popped open, Clint dropping down from them landing lightly on his feet. He looked up at them all, glaring. "I was sleeping. What do you want?"</p>
<p>Natasha marched over to him and Clint must have seen the anger in her eyes as he quickly backed up, not getting far as she grabbed him by the ear, pulling him down to her eye level as he yelled, "ow, ow, ow, ow!"</p>
<p>"What the hell do you think you're doing, Clinton?" She scolded, using his full name like she did whenever she was angry at Clint.</p>
<p>"I-ow! I don't know, fuck! Let me go, woman!" Clint yelped, trying to get away but Natasha was unrelenting.</p>
<p>"Let me rejog your memory," she said almost calmly though she still looked ready to kill Clint who did the appropriate thing and whimpered, trying to look as small as possible. "Loki. The fight. The scepter. Starting to make sense to you? Or do you want more details?"</p>
<p>Clint's eyes widened almost comically as he stared at her, then looked at the other Avengers. He knew he was busted. But he wouldn't go down without a fight.</p>
<p>"So what if I did? That monster fucking deserved it," Clint said, the harsness dripping from his mouth.</p>
<p>"He’s not a fucking monster. We have all killed people, Clint. Even you. Hell, out of everyone I probably killed the most. So am I a monster?’" Natasha replied back. She was dealing with none of Clint's bullshit.</p>
<p>“Of course not, but you also don’t turn blue, with blood red eyes, now do you? And you're not the goddess of Tricks, Lies, or Mischief. You also haven’t had your mouth sewn shut for lying. Loki is different. Way, way different,"’ Clint replied back angrily, with no second thought.</p>
<p>From the back of the group, Thor turned pale. He knew exactly what Clint was getting at. He was shocked that the archer knew. How did he know?</p>
<p>...the scepter.</p>
<p>The others just looked fairly confused. What the hell was Clint talking about? Had he finally lost his mind? Had he cracked?</p>
<p>Thor had to stop this before all of Loki's secrets were exposed. His Brother would never forgive him if he just stood by and watched as the Avengers found out some of Loki's most dark and deeply buried secrets.</p>
<p>"That's right you heard me, and yet you're perfectly fine letting him roam free if he won the fight, He doesn’t deserve shit! He’s-"</p>
<p>And with that Clint’s ear was out of Natasha’s grasp. Though his neck was now in Thor's.</p>
<p>“You know nothing and I will not stand here and let you call my Brother a monster. He is anything but a monster. The only monster I see is you," Thor growled. He was mad. No, not mad...he was downright furious. Who did Barton think he was?</p>
<p> “Thor put him down, he needs to be alive by the end of this” Steve said, even though he didn’t want Clint to get the easy way out.</p>
<p>Thor practically slammed him against the wall, but nonetheless put Clint down. Clint with the sudden impact and having his airway cut off for a good amount of time started to cough.</p>
<p>“Oh but you're perfectly fine pretending what I'm saying isn’t true. I know everything Thor. I know every one of his secrets,” Clint said with a snarl. He wasn’t going down without a fight even if that costs him his life. </p>
<p>Thor looked as if he was one more word away  from murdering the archer. His hands were balled into fists that yearned to slam into Clint's face. </p>
<p>"Tell me, look me in the eyes and tell me he isn't a murderer. Tell me he didn't kill his own kind. Tell me that he didn’t even hesitate to kill his biological Father," Clint hissed.</p>
<p>Thor swallowed, hearing the other Avengers mutter the words 'his own kind' in such a questioning tone.</p>
<p>"You can't," Clint said with a sick smile. "Because you know it's true. He is a monster. He will never be anything but that."</p>
<p>Steve had to grab Thor's arm and yank the god away from Clint as he started towards him, intent on ending his life for those false words of hate.</p>
<p>“No wonder Odin didn’t fucking love him! Because he knew what Loki was. He knew what Loki would do if he had the chance,” Clint said scathingly. Be wanted to see how far he could go before he died, or until someone intervened.</p>
<p>Natasha grabbed Clint's arm, pulling him up from the ground harshly. "Shut up before you piss him right off. Come on, you're going under room arrest until we sort this out."</p>
<p>Clint, though looking rather annoyed, still looked rather proud also. He had made the other Avengers question Loki allowing Loki to leave and be a free man in the world. Was he really that dangerous? Would he turn on them?</p>
<p>He gladly allowed Natasha to lead him away as the Avengers kept Thor's anger under control. Besides, he had his own plan to out the god of Mischief to show his true colors.</p>
<p>Quite literally.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Clint sulked in his room. Well, that could have gone better...it also could have gone a lot worse. Mostly for him.</p>
<p>He let out a breath, feeling more at ease then he usually did. He couldn't believe he had outed so much on the god. It felt...good. So good. He was finally getting to serve out his revenge and it felt amazing.</p>
<p>"Jarvis?" He called, wondering if he could still talk to the AI considering how much trouble he had gotten himself into.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mr Barton?" Was it just Clint or did Jarvis sound rather cold?</p>
<p>"Do you happen to know where that Starkpad Tony gave me is?" He asked, trying to keep his voice light and play nice.</p>
<p>There was a moment where the AI considered the request. "Under the bed, Mr Barton."</p>
<p>Clint grinned. "Thanks," he said, getting up and crouching down, searching under the bed with his hand until it hit a smooth glass surface and pulled out the Starkpad. He sat back on the bed, tapping at the screen as he opened it.</p>
<p>He brought up some setting, scrolling past most of it. No, not crap, nope...hm...</p>
<p>He did some work on the Starkpad. He knew it controlled the settings to his room. Turning on lights, opening blinds and things like that so he could do what he liked from his bed. But there was only one thing he cared about.</p>
<p>Room temperature.</p>
<p>He went to that setting now. It wouldn't do him any good to change his own room temperature though. But lucky for him, Tony wasn't the only tech genius. Clint may not be on his level but he was definitely good at it. He had to be, to work at Shield.</p>
<p>It took a while, nearly twenty minutes but he finally got it to work. But Clint was patient and it eventually paid off as he got the settings of Loki's room up on the Starkpad.</p>
<p>He smiled coldly to himself as he turned down the temperature to the lowest degree. In roughly ten minutes, Loki's room would start to feel like a meat freezer.</p>
<p>He knew exactly what happened to Loki when in freezing cold temperatures. He assumed the god would be asleep. Asleep, the god couldn't keep up the glamour fully that Clint knew he casted over himself.</p>
<p>He turned off the Starkpad, tossing it onto the empty side of his bed as he leaned back, arms behind his head and waited for the chaos to begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Clint is such a snitch. Wanna smack him✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki had woken up from his slumber. Today was sunday which means he could kinda do what he wanted. What he kinda wanted to do was stay here and avoid everyone but he knew that would only worry them all so he dragged himself out of bed for something to eat.</p><p>He headed to the dresser that held the clothes Stark had bought him when he found out Loki was staying. Grabbing a purple hoodie (he grew to like purple, but that was it, purple, black and green). And some black skinny jeans, that he was in love with. He grabbed a hair tie and tied his hair in a low pony with two little strands still loose, framing his pale face. </p><p>Loki didn’t really feel the cool temperature of the room. Didn't notice the way his hands had turned a light shade of blue. Not until frost built up on the mirror did he catch sight of his hands in the mirror.</p><p>He looked down in horror. "What-?"</p><p>He swallowed. Stay calm. Focus.</p><p>He closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of his hands, letting his magic wash over him. When he opened them once again, the blue was gone.</p><p>He let out a shaky breath. It fogged up in front of him. It was that that made him realise the temperature of the room was low.</p><p>Had the thermostat broken?</p><p>Loki shook his head, moving to the door of his room before the cold could make his...his other form...appear.</p><p>He left, taking the elevator down the common living area, curious on what everyone was doing. Mostly, he needed his room's temperature to be fixed.</p><p>When Loki had gotten there, the air was filled with a sense of anger. It made Loki as nervous as a kitten.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Loki asked, making everyone jump and look over at him, not realizing he was there.</p><p>“Oh. Hey, loki. You feeling any better?’’ Natasha asked, turning her body from facing the TV to look at Loki with almost warning eyes. What was she warning him about?</p><p>“I’m feeling better...what has happened?" Loki asked, getting straight to the point. He glanced at Bruce who was looking at him. His stomach flipped when their eyes met.</p><p>‘’Well...how do I put this? You see, we talked to Clint and he, um, let some things about you loose," Tony said, looking at Loki. He knew Loki wasn’t going to take this well.</p><p>A thousand things ran through Loki’s mind as to what they meant. Clint let some things loose? How much and how bad? What if they knew about Frandral? What if Thor knew about Fandral? Or Thanos? Or the guards in Asgard? Oh Norns.</p><p>“Brother, look at me,” Thor said, trying to get Loki out of his thoughts. Loki looked at Thor seeing the calming, kind blue eyes. "He only talked about your plan with the Jotunheim, and what you did to...what you did to Laufey. And a few other minor things,” Thor said, telling Loki without spilling the beans to the others of what was said.</p><p>Loki paled considerably, eyes flicking over the others curious gazes.</p><p>“Yeah, Reindeer Games. And what happened with your mouth getting sewn shut?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at the god. He was concerned but curious too. He couldn't help it.</p><p>Loki swallowed harshly. No, they couldn't know. No one could.</p><p>Loki looked at Thor who also looked as if he wanted to know but respected Loki's privacy far too much to pry. Loki loved him for that but he felt sick. All his secrets were coming undone.</p><p>He glanced at Natasha who looked sad for him. She didn't know exactly about what had happened but she knew enough to know whatever had happened wasn't his fault. But how would she react if she knew the truth to the matter? She would never look at Loki the same way.</p><p>He remembered the pain of the day. A searing pain in his lips.</p><p>His vision tunneled, the voices around him fading in and out as he breathed raggedy, dropping to his knees, hands splayed on the floor in front of him. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He couldn't!</p><p>He could vaguely register voices calling his name but they seemed far away as he fell into a whirl storm of memories.</p><p>It hurt, everything hurt.</p><p>His mind, his heart, his body. </p><p><em>'How could Odin not believe me?'</em> Loki thought to himself, feeling numb and cold at the same time as another piercing pain went through his lips.</p><p>It hurt. Everything hurt. He just wanted to be loved. To be taken care of and he had been but only for a little bit. Things like that never lasted long for Loki. Nothing ever lasted. It went away as quickly as it came. </p><p>Did it really sound like he was lying? Why hadn't Father believed him? He hadn't lied. He hadn't! Why would Odin take Fandral's side? Loki was his son!</p><p>And Thor...what would Thor think? If Odin didn’t believe him, then surely Thor wouldn’t either. Frandal was Thor's best friend after all. No, he couldn't tell Thor. Even if he did believe him, it would only hurt him.</p><p>Maybe Mother would believe? Or comfort him? Comfort is what Loki needed right now. But wouldn’t she be here by now? Surely the guards would not go through with this. Surely they would inform the queen.</p><p>But Odin is the king. The guards don’t have authority over him. Unless the guards were told to inform the queen, they wouldn't tell her anything. They probably took sick pleasure in it.</p><p>'Now you won't ever be able to spread such lies again,' Odin sneered, hinting to Loki that the punishment was finally over.</p><p>But it hadn't truly been over. It would never be over. The hurt, the betrayal and the fear...it would always be there.</p><p>Loki's eyes rolled up into his head as he blacked out, the voices calling his name fading away.</p>
<hr/><p>"—oki? Loki, can you hear me?"</p><p>Tony's voice drifted through his head, making Loki blink his eyes open. He didn't want to wake but he forced himself to.</p><p>"Mhm...mmm?" Loki hummed, while running his hands over his lips checking for stitches but found nothing. No sting, no blood, nothing.</p><p>"Oh, thank god," Natasha sighed in relief. That was...different. Loki did not know the female assassin cared so much. Though, perhaps he had been wrong about many of them. Or maybe it was all an act.</p><p>"Loki, not trying to alarm you or anything, but...well, your blue," Bruce admitted. Thor mentioned after the incident with Clint that he was very sensitive about the blue skin and red eyes.</p><p>Loki’s eyes grew wide, darting up to look towards everyone then down at his hands that were in fact a deep shade of blue. His glamour had failed him and now everyone could see the monster he was.</p><p>Panic. That's what he felt. Panic and fear. So much fear. All the friendship he'd built with them all was now gone the moment they saw his true colors.</p><p>"Loki, you're going to be okay. Can you lay down for us? We need to make sure you're not hurt," Bruce told him, obviously seeing the panic and tiredness in his eyes.</p><p>Loki didn't want to, didn't want to be even more vulnerable than he already was but still laid down, a numbness seemed to spread over his body. Shock likely. The voices fading in and out as the silhouettes above him disappeared.</p><p>He drifted back into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒*cackles madly about the plot twist in the next chapter*✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki's head was pounding when he woke.</p>
<p>His eyes opened painfully slowly, looking around in equal measures of confusion and fear. He didn't know where he was. Was he in Asgard's prison? The Chitauri? Was he—?</p>
<p>"He's awake."</p>
<p>Loki flinched at the too loud voice. Or maybe it just sounded that. Everything seemed to be amplified, his heartbeat in his ears and his shallow breath like rushing wind.</p>
<p>A hand touched his shoulder and he grimaced, trying to move away from the gentle touch. "N-no. Let me g-go."</p>
<p>"Release him, Captain," a deep voice commanded and instantly the hand drew away.</p>
<p>"T-Thor?" Loki breathed, reaching out blindly for his Brother. Strong arms came around him, holding him tight. Loki buried his face into Thor's shoulder, shaking almost violently.</p>
<p>"Hush, Loki. You're safe now," Thor promised. "I've got you."</p>
<p>Loki gasped, unable to get enough air. He forced his eyes open to see the other Avengers close by, looking like they wanted to help but weren't sure how. Loki wasn't sure how they could help either unless they had a way to reverse what they'd seen.</p>
<p>How could they even stand to look at him after seeing the monster hidden behind his feeble spell work? How were they not turning away in disgust?</p>
<p>"You good, Bambi?" Tony asked after a hesitant pause.</p>
<p>"I-" Loki swallowed, blinking back tears as he shook his head, no.</p>
<p>Tony grimaced, glancing at the others for help. Natasha rolled her eyes before coming forward and crouching down in front of Loki. The god wouldn't meet her eyes. How could she stand being near him?</p>
<p>Natasha reached up, running a hand through his hair and Loki tried not to shy from the touch. Was it a trick? Was she planning to harm him when he let his guard down?</p>
<p>"Relax," she murmured, which made Loki realize just how tense he was. "No one here is going to hurt you."</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>"No one," she repeated firmly.</p>
<p>Loki swallowed and nodded once. He let his muscle turn to jelly as Natasha leaned up and pressed her lips to his forehead. Loki let his eyes flutter shut and fully relax into the comforting gesture.</p>
<p>Bruce came over next, sitting beside Loki and let the god lean into his side. "There, see? We don't care how you look. You really think I would judge you on that? Have you seen what I turn into when I'm angry?"</p>
<p>Loki managed a weak smile and nodded.</p>
<p>"Exactly. Who cares if you're blue," Bruce said gently.</p>
<p>"I kinda thought the red eyes were kinda cool," Tony admitted, grinning towards the god. "Everyone has their thing. I have a nightlight in my chest. You turn blue. Just an average day."</p>
<p>That managed to startle a small laugh out of Loki as Steve joined, shaking his head at Tony's antics.</p>
<p>"Nobody here is normal, Loki," Steve said with a smile. "We almost prefer it that way. None of us are normal. We're all different. And that's okay."</p>
<p>Loki let out a shaky breath, his heart still thudding loud in his chest but not as fast as it had been.</p>
<p>Safe. He was safe.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Clint kicked his dresser in frustration which only served to make his foot ache. This is just fucking perfect. How could they not see what a freak Loki was? Clint could see it perfectly! So, why couldn't they?</p>
<p>He grumbled to himself, sitting back on his bed. He was starving but no one had come up to give him anything to eat and it was only making him more pissed off. He had half the mind to kick the door down. He shouldn't be the one locked in a room. That should be Loki. Loki was the monster, not him.</p>
<p>He balled his hands into fists, glaring at nothing. Loki didn't deserve their love or their kindness. He didn't deserve to stay here in luxury. He didn't deserve shit from them.</p>
<p>Loki deserved to die.</p>
<p>Clint blinked, mouth parting in surprise. He knew he hated Loki but he didn't think it was to the extent of wanting Loki dead. Did he really hate Loki so much that he wanted him <em>dead</em>?</p>
<p>He swallowed, shaking his head. He felt sick with himself. Physically sick too. Shivers ran up and down his spine. He felt far too warm and much too cold at the same time.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck," Clint groaned as he stood, almost tripping as he hurried to his bathroom, shoving the door open and raced to the sink. He leaned over it and emptied whatever was left in his stomach that churned something horrid. "Oh, fucking h-hell."</p>
<p>"Barton?" Jarvis' voice called from the bedroom. Jarvis didn't have any cameras in the bathroom, Clint remembered. He wondered if he thought Clint was making a break for it or something. The thought made him almost burst into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>Yeah, something was wrong.</p>
<p>Clint wiped his mouth, grimacing at the taste of vomit on his tongue, his throat burning. He tried rinsing his mouth out with water but it did little to help his queasiness.</p>
<p>"Barton, I have to ask you to come back into the room or else I'll be forced to inform someone that you are not in my line of sight," Jarvis told him, voice unrelenting.</p>
<p>Clint huffed out a breath. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, hold on."</p>
<p>He gathered a handful of water, splashing his sweaty face. He still felt hot and cold all over, shivering. He glanced up at the mirror and what he saw made him swear.</p>
<p>Light blue eyes start back at him. His eyes were not that light a blue. The last time they'd looked like that...</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>"Jarvis?" Clint called, his heart rate skyrocketing.</p>
<p>"Barton?" Jarvis replied, his tone questioning.</p>
<p>"Um," Clint licked his dry lips. "You might want to get someone after all. Anyone really is good. Please. Fuck, this can't be happening."</p>
<p>"Barton? Are you alright?" Jarvis asked, now sounding slightly concerned.</p>
<p>"I-I'm not sure. I feel like shit. Fuck, just get someone," Clint pleaded. "Preferably someone who can hold me down."</p>
<p>"Barton, I'm afraid I don't understand. Why—?"</p>
<p>"Just get someone, God fucking dammit!" Clint shouted, shock and fear making him irrational. Maybe yelling at the AI wasn't the best idea but he needed Jarvis to get someone and quick. He didn't trust himself with whatever was happening to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Loki deserved to die.'</em>
</p>
<p>"Shit, no," Clint breathed, gripping the sink edge so hard it cut into his palms. He squeezed his eyes shut against the violent thoughts trying to force its way into his mind. "Fuck, shut up."</p>
<p><em>'Loki doesn't </em> <em>deserve</em> <em> to live.'</em></p>
<p>"Shut up!" Clint screamed, eyes snapping open, the light blue swirling deep in them seeming to take over.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Kill him.'</em>
</p>
<p>Clint's mind went blank. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Well, well, well. Look how the turn tables. Also, updates are going to be slow because lucky me, I just turned eighteen today. Lucky me is also running away from home tonight because my parents are kicking me out tomorrow anyway so :_)✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>